HP Testing 1
by Anon6137
Summary: HP Testing 1
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333; text-align: center;" data-paragraphnumber="16"emstrongLemon Begins: Skip if you're underage or not into this kind of thing!/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="17"Stepping closer to her, Harry decided he didn't mind any of this, nor did it mean Luna was unattractive in general, it just meant she had some growing to do. Growing that Harry was going to have the privilege of mapping out. Luna blushed as Harry appraised her nudity, only her parents had ever seen her in such a state and that was several years ago now. The tingling of goose-bumps over her cool skin excited her and another kind of tingling began between her legs, something she had only felt before during her midnight conversations with Melody. Only this time the tingling wasn't just a mild itch that could be ignored, Luna realised that the only person who could help stem her sudden need was only a hair's breadth away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="18"He started to touch Luna's body, just stroking her hair at first, feeling the soft strands between his fingers before He gently but firmly closed his hand into a fist, grabbing her hair in the process eliciting no response from her. He pulled her forward, his head dipping down to kiss at her neck. As his left hand remained tangled in her hair his right ventured further down. Her breasts felt silky smooth to the touch, though less sensitive than Melody's judging by the more toned down moaning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="19""Is my body to your satisfaction master?" Luna asked as he pinched her left nipple gently and then moved onto the right. "I know my breasts aren't as large as Melody's." She said with a small blush, recalling how the other girl looked with only her bra on, as was typical of their night-time talks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="20""You shouldn't feel embarrassed Luna, you may not have developed fully yet but I am sure you'll grow into someone men would beg to see." Harry replied, inwardly smirking with the knowledge that she was his in her entirety and he wouldn't be allowing anyone to see what was his and his alone. As he continued to explore her breasts Harry idly wondered if there was a way to temporarily - or permanently, though that could be detrimental considering she was still growing - grow them larger, the size they were now wouldn't be of much use aside from pleasuring her during foreplay, but there were other places he could get his satisfaction which would more than do for now. If there wasn't a way to enhance her breasts, or at least he couldn't find a spell or potion, he accepted that he would just need to be patient./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="21"That decided, his hand ventured further down, caressing and feeling her abdomen and belly button, his fingers momentarily stopping to rub at her pubis mons to see if he could feel any tiny hairs. He found none, and finally slid his finger against her slit, instantly getting a reaction from Luna. He smirked against her neck; it seemed where Melody was more sensitive about her breasts, Luna took more pleasure in having her pussy played with. He examined her with his fingers, and like Melody Luna's pussy was exceptionally smooth, possessing no lips, but was instead more of a slit. Her clit was extended, which his middle finger sought out and began rubbing in a circular pattern, causing the blond's breath to hitch. She exhaled with a shudder as his finger slipped further between her legs, teasing into her to just the first knuckle as his palm took over on her clit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="22"He felt a sense of relief settle on his shoulders as his finger penetrated deeper, the familiar sensation of a girl's inner walls squeezing tightly on his fingers was soothing, something he'd missed greatly. As he added another finger, increasing the pace, he drank in the feeling of Luna's hot breath against his hair as she panted, her body beginning to lean on him, and her hands wrapping around him to hold on tightly. The second he added a third finger, stretching her little slit even wider, he felt the blond stiffen against him, a cute little grunt escaping her as she began shaking. Harry's fingers sped up, three fingers slipping in and out of her, all slick with her arousal, doing wonders to extend and heighten her orgasm. He only stopped when she went slack against him, now panting for a different reason./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="23""That... That was incredible master..." Luna gaspedstrong./strong She knew orgasms were supposed to be intense but she had guessed that Melody had exaggerated the feelings that Harry gave her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="24""I aim to please my dear." Harry replied as his hand moved back up to her head and he started stroking her hair, drying off her fluids in the process. Luna leaned into his touch and relaxed further into his embrace, Harry noted her reaction to his treatment and filed it away for later consideration./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="25"Lucy had explained to Harry that different girls had different kinks. For instance, both she and Melody prefered rough sex, them taking pleasure in Harry's pleasure, getting off by being used. Lucy had been very specific in mentioning though, that the way he'd fucked her when she was using Lily's body was definitely the go-to way to have sex; dominating, but more than willing to make sure all parties involved were well pleased. If he did this his technique would be more appealing to a wider selection of girls, and they would be eager to return the favour as well. Kinkier sex could come later with exploration, but that first time was important for many reasons./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="26"And Harry had every intention of doing just that with Luna… eventually. He would introduce her to the wonders of cunnilingus later, but right now he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He quickly joined his newest… slave? That seemed harsh, he cared about her, and slave implied she was an unfeeling item. Concubine? em'Yeah, I like that better.'/em He decided./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="27"Terminology aside, he quickly stripped, drawing a gasp from the thin blond as she saw his erection for the first time. He opened his mouth to give her an order, but was pleasantly surprised when she knelt down in front of him, her normally large eyes had widened at the sight when her face came closer. she had no real way to measure him but his size was clearly impressive, Luna briefly wondered if it would fit inside her small body, but she push those thoughts aside in favour of exploring his organ. Harry couldn't bring himself to be annoyed her her technique, despite his own needs, this was her first time, and it was foolish to think the inquisitive girl wouldn't approach this new activity in any way but curiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="28"Luna began by examining him, before hesitantly grasping him, jumping at what he could only assume was the heat of his shaft. She then began rubbing things with her fingers, mostly the side of her thumb; tracing veins and the crown of the head, before finally she began caressing him, pumping her hand slowly up and down the shaft, more to get a feel for how his foreskin moved, than to pleasure him. "Is this ok Master?" Luna said calmly, as if she weren't handling a penis for the first time. Once again harry was surprised by the sudden shifts in personality the girl could make. Harry didn't reply, lost in the pleasure of having his member handled again. Luna leaned forward and buried her nose in his pubes, breathing deeply several times as if to memorise his scent./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="29"She then started over on his balls, but as amusing and wonderful as it was, Harry finally hit his limit. "Luna!" He barked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="30"The blond below him jumped, blinking her way out of her trance as she looked up at him with her wide silver eyes. Without breaking eye contact she pulled her head back up, only to suddenly engulf the head of his cock, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive glands on the underside of his crown and her hands began pumping. The pace of her mouth and hands didn't match, her mouth working with almost lazy slowness, most likely more examination, considering her earlier approach, but her hands were moving so fast they were making a slapping sound as they hit his pelvis. None of this obviously mattered, and Harry was too lost in the flood of pleasure after so long without to really even notice, but it was interesting to note./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="31""Yesss…" He hissed, his right hand jumping up to rest atop her head before started to pump her head onto his cock, "I've missed this so much."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="32"Luna's skills might have been completely experimental, but she was doing quite well on her own. Harry was impatient though, and he took hold her hair again and begun to fuck her mouth hard and fast; it didn't take long before he was ready to blow, "Luna I'm going to cum, I want you to swallow as much as you can." He ordered. Luna was only able to barely nod her head before the flood started./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="33"Harry was taken completely off guard by the strength of his climax; it felt like his balls were completely draining themselves as he groaned deeply and loudly. Luna was even more unprepared, a complete virgin that she already was, so despite his orders a fair amount of his seed poured out of her mouth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="34"Luna pulled back once the flow eventually petered out, licking her lips and looking up at him in askance, "How did I do Master?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="35""For your first time you did very well, my little moon." Harry assessed as he stroked her hair, smiling as she seemed to purr at her new nickname. "But don't think you won't be working on it. You still have a ways to go, but we'll work on it later. For now…" Harry said with a smirk and he gestured for her to stand up, "I've got other things planned for you." He finished before he pulled her face into his and roughly began to kiss her. Luna gasped for a moment in surprise, and Harry took that moment to force his tongue into her mouth. She found her sex heating up even more, and instinctively ground it against his leg, trailing some of her fluids against it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="36""I think someone is ready for the last step..." Harry smirked, breaking off from the kiss. He pushed her against a wall, and slid his erect member along the entrance of her tingling quim, teasing her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="37""M-Master... p-please...!" Luna whined. Harry smirked, and lined his cock up with her slit, the crown dwarfing it. Harry knew it was going to be a tight fit, but didn't really care. He began pushing, the head stretching it. Luna started breathing harder, trying to deal with the pain. Harry stopped and waited for it to go away, but Luna had other ideas and forced her body to roughly impale herself in one go. Luna nearly screamed in pain at the sudden stretching and breaking of her hymen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="38""F-Fuck! Luna!" Harry shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="39""I c-couldn't wait... you were taking too long." She said between sniffles. Harry looked at where they were meeting and saw a little bit of blood. His staring was brought to a complete and utter halt when the Fae looking girl started rocking her hips. All Harry was then reminded how tight this tiny girl was, and how hot she was inside as well. Taking the hint, he started pulling out, listening to her pained moan. When he was almost completely out, he slammed himself back in, drawing a guttural cry of "MASTER!" from her mouth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="40"Gradually, he built up his pace, a slapping noise echoing in the empty room, Luna's ecstasy filled cries being music to the young Elemental's ears. Feeling the pressure build up in his loins, he stopped, with Luna letting out a disappointed whimper. Smirking, he lifted her up and moved her over to the desk before gently laying her on her back, and with nary a word, plunged back into her, the cacophony of yeses being uttered fuelling his movements and lust. He missed the act so much, he wanted it to last as long as he could./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="41"He gazed down at his little moon's writhing body, sweat covering her delicate body in a sheen, silvery blue eyes almost aglow in the moonlight streaming in the room, her chest heaving with her breathes and erect nipples begging for attention. Harry felt her tight walls clamp down once again, causing him to groan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="42""Luna, I'm going to..." He groaned, feeling the pressure, unable to stave it off anymore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="43""Do it, Master! Make me yours!" She mewled back, leaning up for an embrace. With a roar, Harry unleashed his seed deep into the tiny girl, again feeling her walls crushing his member. As her incredibly tight passage milked him of his fluid Harry rejoiced in finally planting his seed again and the warm feeling of pride at having acquired another girl who was now his. An Overlord he might not yet be but he was already on his way to acquiring his Mistresses. About a minute later and the final contents of his balls had been pulled out by Luna's grasping muscles and pushed into her womb. Thankfully Luna had remembered to take precautions before she gave herself to Harry and allowed the feeling of fullness to subside as her Master's member slowly deflated and then popped out leaving a small trickle of cum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333;" data-paragraphnumber="44"Harry stood up and looked the girl up and down as she laid against the desk panting for breath, her stomach bulging slightly with the overly large amount of seed Harry had pumped into her. It was more than he had anticipated he would produce, especially after having cum into her mouth before. This would have to be looked into later. Harry pulled her onto his lap as he sat in the teacher's chair. The girl had nearly passed out from her first sexual experience. Her body may not have been fully developed yet but the feeling of her pussy around his dick more than made up for it. Harry allowed himself to relax again as all his pent up frustration had left him and he absentmindedly stroked the small girl's hair as she roused herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 23.52px; background-color: #333333; text-align: center;" data-paragraphnumber="45"emstrongLemon Ends: Read from here if you skipped the Lemon!/strong/em/p 


	2. Chapter 0

Lemon Begins: Skip if you're underage or not into this kind of thing!

Stepping closer to her, Harry decided he didn't mind any of this, nor did it mean Luna was unattractive in general, it just meant she had some growing to do. Growing that Harry was going to have the privilege of mapping out. Luna blushed as Harry appraised her nudity, only her parents had ever seen her in such a state and that was several years ago now. The tingling of goose-bumps over her cool skin excited her and another kind of tingling began between her legs, something she had only felt before during her midnight conversations with Melody. Only this time the tingling wasn't just a mild itch that could be ignored, Luna realised that the only person who could help stem her sudden need was only a hair's breadth away.

He started to touch Luna's body, just stroking her hair at first, feeling the soft strands between his fingers before He gently but firmly closed his hand into a fist, grabbing her hair in the process eliciting no response from her. He pulled her forward, his head dipping down to kiss at her neck. As his left hand remained tangled in her hair his right ventured further down. Her breasts felt silky smooth to the touch, though less sensitive than Melody's judging by the more toned down moaning.

"Is my body to your satisfaction master?" Luna asked as he pinched her left nipple gently and then moved onto the right. "I know my breasts aren't as large as Melody's." She said with a small blush, recalling how the other girl looked with only her bra on, as was typical of their night-time talks.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed Luna, you may not have developed fully yet but I am sure you'll grow into someone men would beg to see." Harry replied, inwardly smirking with the knowledge that she was his in her entirety and he wouldn't be allowing anyone to see what was his and his alone. As he continued to explore her breasts Harry idly wondered if there was a way to temporarily - or permanently, though that could be detrimental considering she was still growing - grow them larger, the size they were now wouldn't be of much use aside from pleasuring her during foreplay, but there were other places he could get his satisfaction which would more than do for now. If there wasn't a way to enhance her breasts, or at least he couldn't find a spell or potion, he accepted that he would just need to be patient.

That decided, his hand ventured further down, caressing and feeling her abdomen and belly button, his fingers momentarily stopping to rub at her pubis mons to see if he could feel any tiny hairs. He found none, and finally slid his finger against her slit, instantly getting a reaction from Luna. He smirked against her neck; it seemed where Melody was more sensitive about her breasts, Luna took more pleasure in having her pussy played with. He examined her with his fingers, and like Melody Luna's pussy was exceptionally smooth, possessing no lips, but was instead more of a slit. Her clit was extended, which his middle finger sought out and began rubbing in a circular pattern, causing the blond's breath to hitch. She exhaled with a shudder as his finger slipped further between her legs, teasing into her to just the first knuckle as his palm took over on her clit.

He felt a sense of relief settle on his shoulders as his finger penetrated deeper, the familiar sensation of a girl's inner walls squeezing tightly on his fingers was soothing, something he'd missed greatly. As he added another finger, increasing the pace, he drank in the feeling of Luna's hot breath against his hair as she panted, her body beginning to lean on him, and her hands wrapping around him to hold on tightly. The second he added a third finger, stretching her little slit even wider, he felt the blond stiffen against him, a cute little grunt escaping her as she began shaking. Harry's fingers sped up, three fingers slipping in and out of her, all slick with her arousal, doing wonders to extend and heighten her orgasm. He only stopped when she went slack against him, now panting for a different reason.

"That... That was incredible master..." Luna gasped. She knew orgasms were supposed to be intense but she had guessed that Melody had exaggerated the feelings that Harry gave her.

"I aim to please my dear." Harry replied as his hand moved back up to her head and he started stroking her hair, drying off her fluids in the process. Luna leaned into his touch and relaxed further into his embrace, Harry noted her reaction to his treatment and filed it away for later consideration.

Lucy had explained to Harry that different girls had different kinks. For instance, both she and Melody prefered rough sex, them taking pleasure in Harry's pleasure, getting off by being used. Lucy had been very specific in mentioning though, that the way he'd fucked her when she was using Lily's body was definitely the go-to way to have sex; dominating, but more than willing to make sure all parties involved were well pleased. If he did this his technique would be more appealing to a wider selection of girls, and they would be eager to return the favour as well. Kinkier sex could come later with exploration, but that first time was important for many reasons.

And Harry had every intention of doing just that with Luna… eventually. He would introduce her to the wonders of cunnilingus later, but right now he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He quickly joined his newest… slave? That seemed harsh, he cared about her, and slave implied she was an unfeeling item. Concubine? 'Yeah, I like that better.' He decided.

Terminology aside, he quickly stripped, drawing a gasp from the thin blond as she saw his erection for the first time. He opened his mouth to give her an order, but was pleasantly surprised when she knelt down in front of him, her normally large eyes had widened at the sight when her face came closer. she had no real way to measure him but his size was clearly impressive, Luna briefly wondered if it would fit inside her small body, but she push those thoughts aside in favour of exploring his organ. Harry couldn't bring himself to be annoyed her her technique, despite his own needs, this was her first time, and it was foolish to think the inquisitive girl wouldn't approach this new activity in any way but curiously.

Luna began by examining him, before hesitantly grasping him, jumping at what he could only assume was the heat of his shaft. She then began rubbing things with her fingers, mostly the side of her thumb; tracing veins and the crown of the head, before finally she began caressing him, pumping her hand slowly up and down the shaft, more to get a feel for how his foreskin moved, than to pleasure him. "Is this ok Master?" Luna said calmly, as if she weren't handling a penis for the first time. Once again harry was surprised by the sudden shifts in personality the girl could make. Harry didn't reply, lost in the pleasure of having his member handled again. Luna leaned forward and buried her nose in his pubes, breathing deeply several times as if to memorise his scent.

She then started over on his balls, but as amusing and wonderful as it was, Harry finally hit his limit. "Luna!" He barked.

The blond below him jumped, blinking her way out of her trance as she looked up at him with her wide silver eyes. Without breaking eye contact she pulled her head back up, only to suddenly engulf the head of his cock, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive glands on the underside of his crown and her hands began pumping. The pace of her mouth and hands didn't match, her mouth working with almost lazy slowness, most likely more examination, considering her earlier approach, but her hands were moving so fast they were making a slapping sound as they hit his pelvis. None of this obviously mattered, and Harry was too lost in the flood of pleasure after so long without to really even notice, but it was interesting to note.

"Yesss…" He hissed, his right hand jumping up to rest atop her head before started to pump her head onto his cock, "I've missed this so much."

Luna's skills might have been completely experimental, but she was doing quite well on her own. Harry was impatient though, and he took hold her hair again and begun to fuck her mouth hard and fast; it didn't take long before he was ready to blow, "Luna I'm going to cum, I want you to swallow as much as you can." He ordered. Luna was only able to barely nod her head before the flood started.

Harry was taken completely off guard by the strength of his climax; it felt like his balls were completely draining themselves as he groaned deeply and loudly. Luna was even more unprepared, a complete virgin that she already was, so despite his orders a fair amount of his seed poured out of her mouth.

Luna pulled back once the flow eventually petered out, licking her lips and looking up at him in askance, "How did I do Master?"

"For your first time you did very well, my little moon." Harry assessed as he stroked her hair, smiling as she seemed to purr at her new nickname. "But don't think you won't be working on it. You still have a ways to go, but we'll work on it later. For now…" Harry said with a smirk and he gestured for her to stand up, "I've got other things planned for you." He finished before he pulled her face into his and roughly began to kiss her. Luna gasped for a moment in surprise, and Harry took that moment to force his tongue into her mouth. She found her sex heating up even more, and instinctively ground it against his leg, trailing some of her fluids against it.

"I think someone is ready for the last step..." Harry smirked, breaking off from the kiss. He pushed her against a wall, and slid his erect member along the entrance of her tingling quim, teasing her.

"M-Master... p-please...!" Luna whined. Harry smirked, and lined his cock up with her slit, the crown dwarfing it. Harry knew it was going to be a tight fit, but didn't really care. He began pushing, the head stretching it. Luna started breathing harder, trying to deal with the pain. Harry stopped and waited for it to go away, but Luna had other ideas and forced her body to roughly impale herself in one go. Luna nearly screamed in pain at the sudden stretching and breaking of her hymen.

"F-Fuck! Luna!" Harry shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I c-couldn't wait... you were taking too long." She said between sniffles. Harry looked at where they were meeting and saw a little bit of blood. His staring was brought to a complete and utter halt when the Fae looking girl started rocking her hips. All Harry was then reminded how tight this tiny girl was, and how hot she was inside as well. Taking the hint, he started pulling out, listening to her pained moan. When he was almost completely out, he slammed himself back in, drawing a guttural cry of "MASTER!" from her mouth.

Gradually, he built up his pace, a slapping noise echoing in the empty room, Luna's ecstasy filled cries being music to the young Elemental's ears. Feeling the pressure build up in his loins, he stopped, with Luna letting out a disappointed whimper. Smirking, he lifted her up and moved her over to the desk before gently laying her on her back, and with nary a word, plunged back into her, the cacophony of yeses being uttered fuelling his movements and lust. He missed the act so much, he wanted it to last as long as he could.

He gazed down at his little moon's writhing body, sweat covering her delicate body in a sheen, silvery blue eyes almost aglow in the moonlight streaming in the room, her chest heaving with her breathes and erect nipples begging for attention. Harry felt her tight walls clamp down once again, causing him to groan.

"Luna, I'm going to..." He groaned, feeling the pressure, unable to stave it off anymore.

"Do it, Master! Make me yours!" She mewled back, leaning up for an embrace. With a roar, Harry unleashed his seed deep into the tiny girl, again feeling her walls crushing his member. As her incredibly tight passage milked him of his fluid Harry rejoiced in finally planting his seed again and the warm feeling of pride at having acquired another girl who was now his. An Overlord he might not yet be but he was already on his way to acquiring his Mistresses. About a minute later and the final contents of his balls had been pulled out by Luna's grasping muscles and pushed into her womb. Thankfully Luna had remembered to take precautions before she gave herself to Harry and allowed the feeling of fullness to subside as her Master's member slowly deflated and then popped out leaving a small trickle of cum.

Harry stood up and looked the girl up and down as she laid against the desk panting for breath, her stomach bulging slightly with the overly large amount of seed Harry had pumped into her. It was more than he had anticipated he would produce, especially after having cum into her mouth before. This would have to be looked into later. Harry pulled her onto his lap as he sat in the teacher's chair. The girl had nearly passed out from her first sexual experience. Her body may not have been fully developed yet but the feeling of her pussy around his dick more than made up for it. Harry allowed himself to relax again as all his pent up frustration had left him and he absentmindedly stroked the small girl's hair as she roused herself.

Lemon Ends: Read from here if you skipped the Lemon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh aren't you a dirty little slut." Harry said with a lustful smile. He didn't mind in the slightest, it wouldn't be the first time Melody had asked for this.

"Yes Master I am, I'm your dirty little slut." Melody said submissively, taking pride and pleasure in her position. "So please let this dirty little slut show you how much she's yours as we watch mum."

"If that's what you want." Harry accepted, waving his hand over the mirror to activate it. Sure enough, Emma was once again in her room naked and masturbating.

Before Harry could say anymore about it, Melody began to lick his cock and balls, before she slid into her mouth inch by inch until her lips were touching his pubic hairs. She eased him out slowly, her cheeks hollowed as she suckled on him until just the head remained, repeating the slow but deep back and forth.

It had been quite a while since he'd enjoyed Melody's well trained skills, and so it only took a few more repetitions of this before he could take it no longer and slowly but surely began to lose control. It was minor at first, just a few bucks of his hips, but before too long he had a hand on either side of her head and was completely controlling her movements.

Melody, never one to let an opportunity go to waste when it came to pleasuring her Master, focused instead of working her lips, tongue and throat, letting Harry control the pace completely. She made absolutely certain he remained in her mouth, sucking so hard Harry doubted he could free his cock even if he wanted to for some strange reason, and instead ensured his pace remained the savage and rough throat fucking it had become. It became more savage as Harry saw Emma in the mirror fucking herself even faster. It was as if she could see what was happening on their side of things and was aroused by it, spurring her on to fall even deeper into the lust filled haze she was engulfed in.

Either way, seeing this and Melody giving the best blowjob ever, it didn't took long for Harry's cock to finally explode, and when it did Melody almost violently grabbed his ass both hands and held him close, milking him for every drop as he spurted stream after stream of seed down her throat. 'Damn, that was one of a hell of a blowjob.' Harry thought to himself. Melody was very skilled, mostly through practice, but she also had a natural affinity towards it - or maybe simply an affinity towards anything involving submission - but what she'd just done was amazing.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you being petrified made you better at sucking me off." Harry said in lust.

As they were getting their breathe back, they looked in the mirror to see that Emma was also recovering. But after a few seconds, Emma moved off her bed only to return with her vibrator, and facing away from the mirror so that they could only see her ass and pussy. Emma placed her length of plastic in her ass, as once again she began to finger herself, looking back at the mirror with a lustful smile.

Melody only smiled as she saw this, as well as because of his breathless praise, and got up; pulling him with. He was about to say something when she laid on the bed. She was spread eagle, with one hand gently rubbing her already wet pussy while the other hand was massaging her chest, giving equal time to both of her firm breasts.

Harry could see the lust in her eyes as she said, "Please Master, fuck my slutty pussy hard."

He smiled as he climbed onto the bed, allowing her hand to guide his prick into her wetness. He'd already creamed a few times that day, thanks to Luna, so he had no trouble pumping his hardness into her without worry of climaxing too soon.

Remembering that Melody loved the doggie style, Harry pulled his cock out and rolled Melody over so she was on all fours. Without missing a beat he slid himself right back in, watching Emma as she pulled the vibrator in and out of her with one hand and fingering herself with the other, pumping Melody's eager hole in a rapid sawing motion. As he reached under her to rub her clit she caught her breath, "Make me cum Master. Make my slutty pussy cum, please."

It didn't take long at all before she clenched up, grunting cutely as he pinched her nub, and she got exactly what she wanted . "Thank you Master! Thank you!" She yelled.

Harry wasn't far behind, slamming his hips against her with a loud clap and issuing a more masculine grunt before unloading what felt like a quart of cum into her pussy.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling, and asked him. "Are you going to spank me now Master?"

Knowing how much Melody loved to be spanked, Harry raised his hand as he heard Melody sigh with delight before burying her head in the mattress. He swatted her bottom three times, still buried to the hilt inside her, Spank! Spank! Spank!

Melody took issue with this and pleaded, "Harder! Hit me harder Master. Make it hurt because I've been a bad girl." SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! Harry slapped her harder. He felt his cock stiffen even further inside of her as her pussy flexed around him with every hit, her bottom turning a bright red meanwhile.

Not able to hold himself back anymore, he briefly grasped her hips with both hands before he started hammering away at her pussy as fast as he could. As he was doing so he looked up in the mirror and saw that Emma putting more effort into and fucking herself faster to much the rhythm he was going at. Once he had a steady rhythm worked out and could move on of his hands he immediately did so, showing no restraint at all as he began slapping Melody's ass as hard as he could without toppling them over. Melody was sobbing like a little girl, which did nothing to stop her from having another loud orgasm and messy orgasm.

Harry was about to finish as well but pulled out at the last second, wanting to cum elsewhere. "Suck me! I want to cum in your mouth." She moved around, pushing him onto his back so she could get at to his cock easier. She swallowed his slimy cock to his balls, her tongue snaking out and licking eagerly at his sack, which felt utterly wonderful. Due to this she even got an exact forewarning when her Master was about to cum as she felt his balls tighten up. Demonstrating just how much stamina Harry had, his load was just as plentiful as it had always been and almost caused her to choke, but many months of experience had taught her how to handle it. Harry benefits in more than one way from this as her throat swallowed around his shaft, causing his upper body to fall back limply onto the mattress as the pleasure robbed him of the energy to remain upright.

"Thank you, Master." Was all Melody said as she lay there bathed in her own sweat, "I needed that badly."


	4. de mo dau

Harry was surprised to hear this. After his previous encounter with them, he had read up on Veela. Even knowing that they were a sexual race didn't quite prepare one for a mother giving a stranger permission, her blessing even, to basically rape her daughter. "What kind of mother are you to allow your young daughter to fuck a stranger?" Harry demanded, his arousal spiking at the situation he found himself in.

Harry waved his hand and before Appoline could react she was placed under a Charm that was effectively the exact opposite of the Full Body Bind, causing her body to go limp, all except for her eyes, which widened in reaction as her body crumpled to the ground. Her guard had been completely down in regards to magic, she hadn't expected wandless magic from one so young, let alone someone from that backwards continent. Not only that but he should still be under her daughter's Allure, so deep into his lust he should be hyper focused on her. For whatever reason he was free and she was now at his mercy. This point was driven home as he grabbed her pert breasts roughly, and she could feel her nipples hardening quickly against her will.

Harry pulled Appoline upright in front of him as he sat down. Still playing with her left breast he let his right hand begin to roam downwards.

Appoline could feel Harry's semi erect cock against her back as he was roughing up her breast. She held back a moan as the hand that was caressing her breast was working down her body, and began to play with the entrance of her pussy. "She's a Veela -" She began, glancing at her daughter, only to wince at the angry and jealous look on the girl's face. Her baby blue eyes clouded as they shot daggers at her flustered mother as she felt the English Bastard's cock harden against her back.

Harry interrupted her, saying, "You mentioned that already."

He saw the mother's surprised looked, broken by a gasp as he pushed his fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out of it.

"What did you expect? You were the one who wanted me to look up information on your species. Did you think I would forget to look up why a six year old would want me to fuck her mouth? I might be many things, but I dohave some morals - I admit not many, but I do have some. But you… I don't think you have any if you're willing to do this to your daughter, and that's why you're going to help me. Think of it as punishment for not reining her in and controlling her better."

"But I don't want zis…" said Appoline, completely unwilling to give in to what her body wanted. She bit her lip to hold back a moan of disappointment. Hate it or not, her inborn desires knew what they wanted. After years of denying this side of her, Harry Potter was slowly bringing it to the surface, and there was nothing she could to suppress it.

Harry lifted up his hand and brought it up to her face, showing the glistening fingers that all but dripped with her juices.

"Maybe you don't, but your body does."

Appoline winced again as she heard her daughter gasp in wonder. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted her daughter to see! She was supposed to be raped and molested by the lust mad Boy-Who-Lived and give up on all this silliness for good! She bit her lip to muffle a groan as skilled fingers were once more inserted into her, the digits searching out and finding the spots that gave her the most pleasure and mercilessly pressing or stroking them.

The mother of two's eyes widened as his fingers suddenly left her pussy, only for them to be quickly inserted into her mouth. They didn't remain idle, and she began subconsciously sucking on them.

"This is your punishment, you knew that your daughter didn't have any control over her powers." Harry explained as he continued doing what he was doing, but going rougher on her. And to her great shame, Appoline let out a throaty groan.

"You knew this, and yet you still brought her out in public."

Appoline tried to say something, but the fingers still in her mouth kept her from forming any words. Wondering what she wanted to say, Harry removed his fingers.

"I didn't expect you to be 'ere," Appoline admitted weakly. "She's only ever reacted to you, so as long as we didn't run into you she would 'ave been fine."

Harry instantly found a flaw in her plan. He had enough experience dealing with Melody to know that, if Gabrielle was truly serious about searching him out and submitting to him, she was going to find a way to do it, come hell or high water. He forced her head back and moved to kiss her, forcing the issue when she made to resist.

"You honestly think that without me around she would be fine? If your daughter was willing to use her Allure that hard on me in public then what's to stop her from eventually getting so desperate she just uses the Floo to track me down? It's no big secret I go to Hogwarts, it was only a matter of time before she found me. And if she didn't find me, or gave up on me, what's to stop her from searching out someone else to dominate her?"

The blond woman gave a frustrated moan as Harry attached his lips to hers again. He was right though, and even if her daughter gave up on Harry she would still search out someone to dominate her. That was why the two were here, to steer Gabrielle away from such thoughts. It was getting hard to think though, and she could feel his arousal against her thigh. She knew she was going to be fucked soon.

A sudden burst of luck seemed to hit her as she was saved from further humiliation by her daughter, who ran up and shoved her out of the way. Appoline groaned in pain at the sudden painful landing on her rear, a far cry from the pleasure she'd been receiving just a second ago, but her groaning wasn't quite loud enough to mask her daughter's eager voice.

"Me! Do me now!" The little blond cried, her hands grasping his wrist and pressing his hands against her little pussy, completely ignoring or maybe even just uncaring that the hand was drenched in her mothers arousal and saliva.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you exactly what you deserve." Harry said gently, smirking as her face lit up.

"I want you to watch first, after I deal with your mother we can get started." He ordered, to which Gabrielle happily nodded and reluctantly stepped back.

His arm freed, he turned back to the mature blond.

"Now let's start on your lesson, shall we?"

Appoline looked fearful at this as the English Bastard walked towards her. She yelped as he grabbed her hair and yanked her back into a fierce kiss. Only after her tongue began giving into his did he relent and pull away.

"Let's see if your mouth is good at anything else. Before your mouth is too busy, what are your names?"

"My name is Appoline," She said submissively as her Veela nature was taking over, "and my daughter's name is Gabrielle."

Before she could say anything else, Harry pushed his cock into Appoline's face.

"Good, now please me and there won't be any further problems." He hissed.

Fearing what the English Bastard would do to her if she didn't do this right, she began to kiss his cock softly on the tip before working her way up the side, rubbing it against her cheek as she worked slowly up its length. Harry felt a surge of arousal, causing his length to swell even further when he saw Appoline was getting into it. As it expanded Appoline continued to lavish kisses upon it. She couldn't believe his big his cock was, and he was only twelve coming on thirteen. If this was the size it was now, what would it be like in a few years time? She took a big lick up the length of it, stopping at the head to give it another kiss, before she began to lick his cock like a lollipop as she massaged his balls with her hand.

As she was doing this Harry was moaning in pleasure, this woman sure knew what she was doing. It must be part of being what she was that made them so good at this. Harry then felt her soft mouth latch on to the head of his cock before she began to bob her head up and down on it. And with one of her hands Harry saw her unconsciously put her fingers into her pussy and began to fuck herself as she bobbed on his cock. 'For someone who didn't want this she was sure acting like submissive bitch.' Harry thought wickedly to himself.

Appoline was filled with shame as she sucked him off with the skills she'd developed to solely please her husband, basking wantonly in being so submissive. She began to unwillingly enjoy it even more when Harry grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth roughly. Her Veela side was just revelling in it, this is what they were made for - to be used. She knew that she would need to retrain herself with the Elders when this was all done with, but for the moment she was enjoying herself.

She was so caught up in the passion of the moment, moaning rapturously as she pleasured Harry, she barely heard him ask her daughter.

"Is this what you want little girl? To be used like your mother, to be nothing more than a slut."

"Oui, oui Monsieur!" Little Gabrielle cried out eagerly. "I want to be used like zat and more…"

"Did you hear that Appoline?" Harry smirked as he elicited another moan of pleasure. "That feels good, keep doing that. Your daughter wants to be just like mummy, aren't you happy to hear that?"

To her great shame, Apoline felt her heart swell up in pride. She nodded and made herself finger fuck herself even more. In that moment she knew this is what she and her daughter was made for, and her repressed instincts were happy to see it happening. She heard Harry say, "Appoline, I'm going to cum and I want you to swallow every bit of it."

Appoline could only display her agreement by humming. As Harry came into her mouth, she began sucking out every drop of his semen, and cleaned his cock afterwards. She was shocked to find that the English Bastard had more cum than she thought he would have, it taking her about a minute to swallow every bit of it.

Once she was done, Harry pulled his cock out of her mouth and asked, "Did you like that Appoline, did you like been used like that?" Harry wanted to hear her say it.

To her forever growing shame, she said "Oui Monsieur, I did enjoy it."

This shocked Gabrielle. Over the last year her mother had tried everything she could to teach her that this kind of thing was wrong, and yet here she was enjoying the same thing she was teaching her was wrong. She didn't understand it, but if it got her mother off her back about it Gabrielle wasn't going to complain.

As she musing over this, she heard her future Master continue, "Now before I punish your daughter, I would love to fuck you."

"Oui Monsieur, please fuck me, 'urt me if you want." Appoline said dutifully.

Harry just smiled as Gabrielle was once again taken off guard by her mother's declaration, never having seen this side of her mother before, but she was enjoying it. Then a wicked idea came to mind, something that would teach Appoline not to bring her child out into public until Gabrielle had a better control of her powers and learned not use them against people.

"Gabrielle you're still going to be punished, though I'm not sure you'll see it like that…" Harry sighed, the girl was a lot like Melody and seemed, from his observation, the type who would love to get hurt and punished, 'How do I always find the kinky ones?' Harry wondered. He was happy that he did though.

Harry undid the curse on Appoline before saying, "I want you to lay on the ground for me on your back, and Appoline I want you on the floor on your hands and knees in front of her. As I fuck you, I want you to eat your daughter."

Gabrielle was more than happy to do this for Harry, internally celebrating her first real command from her Master, and followed his order and laid on the ground, but Appoline was on the other end of the willingness scale and was quite unhappy about this. A mother and daughter having a bonding experience over a male might back been commonplace among Veela back in the day, but she had been trying to teach her daughter that males shouldn't control them and that they had free will to do what they liked. This English Pigdog was ruining everything. It would be even harder to make her daughter see that she shouldn't follow their old ways. She wanted to object, but her body was doing what came naturally to it. Filled with intoxicating forbidden pleasure, she couldn't stop herself as she followed Harry's orders and knelt in front of her daughter.

With increasing forced reluctance Appoline began to lick her little girls young pussy, which made Gabrielle moan in delight. It felt great, what her mother was doing, and she was glad that her future Master had made her mother do this. As she turned her head, she saw Harry enter her mother from behind and begin to fuck her, making her mother's tongue reach even deeper into her young pussy.

Appoline's denial was breaking as the surprisingly skilled bastard behind her worked over her pussy. She wondered how many times he had done this and with who. She couldn't help but moan into her daughters pussy before she pulled up for air and cried out, "Please Monsieur, fuck me, show my daughter 'ow good you are."

"Yes, please Master, fuck my maman harder!" Gabrielle begged, "I love ze feeling of maman's tongue deep within me."

Harry was all too happy to agree with the two of them, so he began to hammer Appoline harder and faster than before. It wasn't long before Harry felt he was going to cum, and as he was about to say, Gabrielle's moaned and croons increased in volume and and urgency. "I'm… Master, I'm going to cum."

Appoline could only hum in agreement that she too was going to cum.

"So we cum together." said Harry, and moments later the three of them did.

As they came, a breathless Appoline lay between her daughter's legs with her little girl's cum over her face, and Harry's seed leaking out of her leaking out of her pussy. "Zat was amazing." Appoline blurted, who was ashamed at that she enjoyed what the twelve year old had done to her. She couldn't stop her mind from supplying thoughts of the boy behind her being better than her husband.

"I've got to agree, zat was amazing." Gabrielle squirmed happily. She'd loved what her mother had done to her, and she'd loved it even more as she went deeper as her Master fucked her mother. "You were good mama, I loved your tongue in me."

"If you loved what she did to you, why don't you repay her with a kiss on the lips and show her how much you enjoyed it?" Harry suggested to Gabrielle. He was glad how the day was turning out, he wanted a mother/daughter fuck but had thought it would be some time before he could get it. Here he was now, however, getting a mother and daughter. Some would say it was rape, but it was their own fault. If the mother could control her daughter and not allow her try and control him, this wouldn't be happening right now.

Before Appoline could protest, her daughter said, "Oui Monsieur!" and kissed her on the lips.

Appoline's resistance was token at best, and before long she was enjoying the kiss Gabrielle was giving her. Before she knew it, Gabrielle had her fingers in her pussy and was she was beginning to finger fuck her, moving to lower her head and begin to suck her breast.

"Oh Morgana…" Appoline moaned out, thoroughly enjoying the feeling her daughter was giving her, "oh Gabrielle dear, zat feels so good, suck your mama's breast, oh, oui, finger fuck me like zat deeper dear, deeper."

Gabrielle was having a blast with her mother, and with the older blond encouraging her, she couldn't help but moan. It also helped that it was making her future Master happy. She then moaned in pleasure as her own mother began to finger fuck her too.

Harry was enjoying the show the two were giving him, his cock was getting harder by the moment, and felt the need to fuck one of them. He concentrated and Conjured a soft chair. It wasn't pretty, and wouldn't last very long, an hour at most, but he'd only recently started learning how to conjure things since Melody was petrified. He started to learn it to keep his mind off Melody, but he hadn't made a whole lot of progress by the time Luna took over. It was a useful skill nonetheless in certain situations, so he made sure he didn't get rusty and continue when he had free time. As long as he kept it simple he could do a few Wandless Conjurations.

He then called out, "That's enough. Gabrielle come over here in front of me, and Appoline, I want you to kneel next to me."

Without a second thought, daughter and mother followed Harry's orders. Once they were done, Harry said, "Before I fuck you little Gabrielle, you're going to get a spanking for trying to control me… Although for you it might not be much of a punishment, but I can't think of any other way to punish you right now. So bend over my knees and count as I spank you. When we get to twenty, I'll fuck you."

"Oui Monsieur." Gabrielle breathed, eyes sparkling as she knelt across Harry's knee as he began to spank her, after each one they got harder and harder. There were a few times where she missed a number, either because she was lost in the pleasure or she was, to Harry's increasing disbelief, drooling too heavily to speak clearly, so punishment started all over again at one.

When Gabrielle finally got to twenty, her ass raw and red by now, Harry let her stand up and she rubbed her sore ass, jumping in surprise but not quite wincing when his larger hands gently pushed hers aside and rubbed her backside for her. Once this was done, he too stood before conjuring a black dildo and cast a spell or two on it.

The dildo was better looking than the conjured chair and box, but that was because he had more practice conjuring them and casting spells on them. When Luna joined him and she found out what he could do, she had him master conjuring sex toys. Harry had found, to utterly no one's surprise, Luna possessed another kinky quirk, and loved and got off heavily on being filled in both holes. To help please her he had learned how to make a good dildo and what spells to place on it to maximize her pleasure.

Once he finished the spells he said, "You're a good girl, and good girls get rewards." He patted her head as he said this, and then began giving his orders.

"First Appoline I want you to sit on this chair, and Gabrielle I want you to bend over and eat your mother out as I fuck you." Then realizing Gabrielle wouldn't be able to reach, Harry Conjured a plain wooden cube, topped with a much more detailed and soft cushion for Gabrielle to kneel on.

"Oui Monsieur." Both said at the same time, and followed his orders.

As Appoline got close to the seat, she saw a large black dildo popping out of the chair. She was about to say something to the English Pig, but one dark look from him made her rethink that. She wisely decided to comply, and sat on the chair. She gasped as she felt the dildo sink deep into her ass, and before she could say anymore, the dildo started to pump in and out of her. She let out a moan of pleasure and gripped the crude arm rests tightly.

As Gabrielle was eating her mother out, Appoline was groaning, not only from what her daughter was doing to her, but also from the dildo that was plunging in and out of her ass. Harry stood behind Gabrielle, eyeing her tiny backside and working out just how this would work in his head. Eventually he made his decision and started wetting his thumb before he lowered it down, gently inserting it into the small orifice in an attempt to make Gabrielle's little asshole easier to ease into later. As he was doing this he also knelt down to lick her pussy, occasionally dropping his hand down to renew the lubrication using her own excitement. As this was happening, both mother and daughter were eliciting rapturous groans from each other.

Once he had a good taste and decided she was as loosened up as she was going to get using his fingers, he stood up and slowly placed his cock into Gabrielle's asshole.

"Oh Merlin this is the tightest ass I've ever had…" Harry grunted deeply, the second his head finally breached passed the ring of muscle. He pushed on, despite the girl's body size doing it's best to either force him back out or crush his length, gritting his teeth at the nearly painful tightness.

It was a full thirty seconds before he finally bottomed out, and when he did he released a breath he didn't know he was holding and became aware of his aching knuckles. Loosening his grip he briefly pulled his hands away from where he'd been gripping Gabrielle's waist and winced at the perfectly detailed red hand prints there. That was probably going to bruise.

And yet the little Veela hadn't made any kind of protest, quite the opposite, she was licking her mother quite vigorously and was starting to rotate her hips by focusing her weight on one knee then the other. Giving a mental shrug he grabbed her thin waist again and pulled back out, only to find himself having just as much difficulty pulling out as he did going in as Gabrielle seemed to refuse to let him go. Annoyed, her growled and the second the bottom of his head touched her sphincter he surged forward. His lips quirked into a smirk at the cute grunt she let out.

He continued this pattern, the motions less a smooth back and forth and more of a rough jerking. His own hips were barely moving, most of the movement coming from Gabrielle's body as he pushed her forward before roughly dragging her back, finishing the motion off with a nice hammer blow of his hips forward to create the picture perfect slapping sound to listen to.

Gabrielle, for her part, was incredibly pleased with this method, since he was effectively using her body to jerk himself off. Her loud moans and squeals were proof of this, if her complete lack of resistance or attempts to make any kind of movement of her own were anything to go by.

It was only once her tiny hole began loosening up did he get a chance to let go with one hand, which he put to immediate use and slid down to the junction between her legs and began rubbing the length of her slit, giving special care to lightly scrape the calluses on his palm over the little bump that had come out from beneath it's hood.

Her young body unable to both take the heaping helping of pleasure Harry was giving her and the responsibility of orally pleasing her mother, and Gabrielle was soon doing little more than simply panting against her mother's pussy, clouded eyes tracking the massive black dildo that pumped up and down into her back entrance as fireworks seemed to go off in her head from the debauched assault on her body.

Harry would have likely punished her for this, but his own pleasure was rapidly building. He'd originally intended to pull out at the last second and cum on her face, just to see her pouting face covered in his seed, or maybe hilt himself and demand she tell him where she wanted his load before switching to the first plan, no matter how she answered, but that plan was completely gone, out the window. Her ass was just too tight, there was no way he could pull out now, even if he wanted to; the head of his cock was far too engorged in preparation for his nearing release to ever pop free of her vice-like hole.

Instead, with a yell he slammed himself into her one last time, both hands gripping her waist tightly, grinding her body back against his. His prick stiffened and balls churned in preparation for a long second before they contracted hard, sending his load shooting up his shaft. The thick semen finally entered her body via an explosive release from the tip of his cock, not stopping until every bit of her insides were painted.

The petite blonde's voice joined her future Master's as both the rush of warm seed releasing into her bowels and the even larger amount of foreign magic flooding her body played havoc on her system.

Appoline stiffened the same moment Harry did as the bespelled dildo in her ass began spewing something into her. It was little more than liquid magic, but being what she was meant that it was probably the most pleasurable thing it could possibly be. In a last moment of defiance, she bit her bottom lip hard and refused to cry out as she came, messily so, all over the chair.


	5. em

Now as Harry was heading back to his own hut, he thought he check up on Emma to see if she was okay. As he entered her's and Dan's hut, Harry found Emma relaxing on a fold out chair in the sitting room. He couldn't help his eyes wandering down the expansive cleavage stretching out her little black bikini top. It looked like Emma had been out of the Camp for a while, then he remembered that Emma said she would be going to the Temple of Aphrodite, she must of not long agogotten back. Blood rushed to his grin, and he quirked his lips as he made his way over. "You alright Emma?" He asked as he stopped behind her sitting form, "Did you have a good time at the Temple?"

Emma looked up at him, her face flushed. "O-Oh I'm fine Harry." The woman replied. She stretched a bit and groaned, "The Temple was fine, no matter how much I go, it's still looks amazing. Although myback is killing me though." She said as she sat up. She did have a good time at the Temple, something about it made her at peace.

Her large tits wobbled in their tight prison, and Harry couldn't stop his grin from stretching. "I'm sure I know why." He said in return, eyes locking on the twin orbs of flesh.

Emma followed up eyes and flushed a deeper red. The conversation she had with her daughter sprinting to mind, and the odd dreams she'd been having of her between his legs sucking on his great big cock. At first time she only had the strange dreams to deal with, and masterbating helped. However, now that she had talked to her daughter about Melody's sex life, she had found her self masterbating even more. But it wasn't helping as much as it used to, thinking about her guilty pleasure, Harry, didn't help as much as it used to. It didn't help that Melody had been telling her stories about their time together, and that they had already had a threesome. She was jealous at that, seeing that her daughter had gotten what she wanted but Dan didn't want.

She was somewhat shocked, she thought that it was most men's dream to have a threesome and never thought Dan would say no to it. He said he only wanted her, and no other woman. In a way she could understand, as some/most men don't like the idea of another man fucking their misses - she once asked for this. Then there the case of the women, there are many who are willing to but not give back. It was hard to find a threesome that works, where the three of them were happy she was happy and jealous that Harry and Melody found this happiness.

So she used the stories of what Melody told her, the master/slave, and the threesome to masterbate. She knew it was wrong to think about him and her daughter like that, not only was he her daughter's, Melody's boyfriend, and Melody was her daughter but they were ELEVEN AND TWELVE YEARS OLD! But at the same time though, whenever she was masterbating, thoughts of Harry would pop into her mind fucking her or fingering her or doing whateverhe wantedto her.

Either way though, seeing that masturbating wasn't helping her, she was hoping to take a nap and hope that would get rid of the itch she got. The problem was that Harry enter her hut as she was going to take a nap. This wasn't what she wanted, right now how she was feeling, should Harry do anything to her, she would most likely not stop him.

She just hope that Harry wouldn't stay here for long, as she felt wetness trickled between her thighs, but she ignored it as best she could for now and decided to return fire on the young boy. "Naughty boy." She managed to force out teasingly.

"The naughtiest." Harry replied with a smirk, unashamed. He reached out suddenly and dug his fingers deep into the muscles in her shoulders and Emma couldn't stop the moan from erupting from her throat at the relief she felt when he began to massage the tension caused by her heavy breasts away.

"Teasing a side, how are you?" Harry asked as he worked on her shoulders, "I know that last week wasn't how we would have wanted it to happen."

"Oh that's nice Harry, you're good at that," Emma moaned in pleasure at what Harry was doing to her, "and I know what you mean. But even though with everything that happened and you getting hurt, it did work out in our favour in the end, as I don't suspect we could have been able to visit the Veela Colony, hmm that's nice," Emma moaned again as Harry massaged deeper into her shoulders.

"That's not quite right you know," Harry said suddenly. And Emma through the haze of pleasure arched an eyebrow in confusion, "The moaning," the green eyed teen explained, "You'd actually be more along the lines of screaming your lungs out along with something similar to 'Oh god Harry you're so big!'"

Emma's face flushed an even deeper shade of red, she couldn't believe what Harry just said to her. Was he teasing her again, or was he…? Then before she could go further into that line of thought, she felt one of Harry's hands slide down from her shoulders and she did nothing to stop him, hoping beyond hope that what he was only teasing her. Although a deep part of her really wanted that he wasn't teasing - she really wanted this so badly.

But it wasn't to be, she felt his fingertips as Harry cupped her large breasts through her bikini top. Her nipples stiffened at the touch and before she even knew it her top had been removed and her small pink nipples had been released to the open air, by his free hand.

As he did this, Emma moaned even more and said, "Oh Harry please stop, this is wrong. Not only are you underage, and I could be your mother, you're with Melody."

"You sure you want me to stop?" asked Harry, as he massaged and her breast before pinching and twisting her nipple.

"Ye-Yes stop," moaned Emma in the pleasure before, but as Harry kissed her neck, and used his other hand as he put it underneath her bikini bottoms to massaged the the entrance of her pussy, her thoughts became clouded. It has been ages since she felt like this, someone who would take control of her and doing what they wanted to her.

"Oh somebody is already wet," Harry said with a smirk.

With old feelings returning, and the stories that Melody told her, lust and desire was fast building up fast, and so against her better judgement, Emma moaned even deeper and said, "Oh Harry, pleasekeep going."

"With pleasure," Harry said with a smile, as he stop, making Emma moan in disappointment, he moved in front of her, and placed a kiss onto her lips.

As they kissed, Emma could feel the passion within the kiss, it was like the old days before Dan had the accident that killed their sex life. Their tongue fraught for domenice, which Harry won easily. "Oh Harry," Emma said with a heavy breath as the two broke apart, "that was good."

"And we haven't even begun," Harry said with a smile.

~~~ Lemon Begins ~~~

As he said that, Harry moved down until he got to her bikini bottoms, where he removed them, and began to kiss and lick it. "Oh tasty," said Harry with a smile, as he tasted her juices. Then he put two of his fingers into her, and with a few strokes, he pulled them in and out of her.

"Oh Harry, keep going," said Emma with a soft moan at what the young boy was doing to her.

As she said this, he positioned himself between her thighs and took a long, slow lick along the line of her slit. As he repeated this action, the lips of Emma's sex opened to expose a bright pink lining and a rapidly stiffening clitoris. Soon Emma's hips began to rise and fall in response to what Harry was doing to her, "Oh yes Harry, more, give me more," Emma moaned even harder, as she rocked into his mouth, as he worked on her clit.

"Beg for it," ordered Harry, "beg for it or you won't get anything."

"Please Harry, keep going, please don't stop, I'll do anything, just don't stop," begged Emma.

"That's not right," Harry said with a smirk, "call me Master." Emma looked at Harry in shock as he said that, and seeing this Harry said, "Melody told me how you reacted to what she told you about us, how you got turned on at the thought of me controlling her. So call me Master or you won't get anything."

She couldn't believe that her youngest noticed that she was turned on by their talk, and that she had told Harry. But knowing that Harry knew this, and that he was using this against her, she was turned on even more. Knowing this, Emma did the only thing her mind came up with as she wanted Harry to prove that he could take control,to be a good Master, a true Master that she needed, and not what her youngest thought was control, before she would submit and totally give herself to him by calling him Master.

"No I won't do it," Emma panted.

Harry looked at her with a burning desire and a fierce determination and said "You will call me Master now slut or you will be punished."

"No," Emma replies shaking her head back and fourth. Harry looks down at Emma's soaked pussy, leaning down he sucks Emma's clit into his mouth and bites down hard.

Emma gasps in pain as she struggles to get away only to gasp in pain again as Harry tugged on her clit which he was still biting down hard on. Emma finally having enough of the pain screams out "Enough, stop, no more please."

Harry releases her clit from his mouth slowly with a flick of his tongue, which causes Emma to gasp and moan in pleasure instead of pain this time. "I will ask you one more time slut, do you want me to continue, if so you will call me Master and you will beg me for it slut." Harry said in a commanding voice with a fire in his eyes.

"Please Master, keep doing what you doing, use me, I'm yours to use, just don't punish me Master." Emma begs in a pleading voice.

Harry realizing that it took longer than it should have for Emma to respond and submit thought of a suitable punishment. "Seeing as you begged like a good little slut, I'll do so," Harry said with a lustful smirk. "However, you failed to submit in time to avoid the punishment and now I will have you understand why any further complaints won't be tolerated." Harry then took his wand and conjured up a large Lavender scented candle and using his fire started to melt the candle and wax at a slow steady rate.

When the wax is close to flowing over the edge of the candle, Harry turns to see a wide eyed Emma and clearly says "I'm sure that a good little slut will take this punishment that she deserves won't you?" Seeing Emma's nod, Harry then pours hot wax in small concentrated areas over Emma's nipples, clit, thighs and pubic area. Upon contact with the wax Emma would hiss in pain while getting wet. After Harry felt satisfied that the punishment was dealt with, he returned to properly pleasuring her whispering in her ear "Just like a good little slut, here's your reward" and thenreturned working on Emma's pussy, breaking away the hardened wax while he pleasured her.

As Harry worked his mouth and tongue over Emma's pussy and clit, Emma was fast approaching her climax, her body became more and more restless. Her butt rose and fell, her knees open and closed, her head moved from side to side, her hands squeezed her breasts, and her fingers pinched her nipples. She was panting. Her eyelids were squeezed shut, and her mouth hung open.

At this point, Emma started to scream, "Fuck yes, like that Harry, Master, it has been too long since I've felt like this, keep going."

But Harry didn't let Emma to recover for long, as he took hold of her body and forced her onto her knees. Emma knew what he wanted and opened her mouth and began to suck Harry's cock. As she was sucking Harry's cock, he took hold of her head and moved her head up and down on his cock, faster and faster, and before long his cock was sliding smoothly down Emma's throat and Emma's tightly wrapped lips were pushing into the curly black hairs which surrounded the base of Harry's prick.

Emma slowed down and pulled back a little, while wrapping her tongue around the head of his cock as she continuing to bob her head on his shaft, she then used one hand to cup and fondle his balls while the other gripped the base of his shaft with a twist and pumping motion in perfect time with her bobbing head.

After a few minutes Harry began to cum, and so pulled Emma's head in close and pumping his seed right down her throat, where she swallowed every bit of it. For several minutes, Emma continued to suck and lick Harry's cock, hoping to deflate it, but it never happened. Harry found out that since The Surge, it took longer for his cock to deflate and could last longer than ever before.

"You're not flaccid yet Master," Emma said in awe, as she pulled back from Harry's cock.

"Oh it takes more than that to get me flaccid now a days my dear," Harry said with a smirk, but was also proud that he could last for so long. And without another word and before Emma could do or say anything, Harry pushed her onto the floor and kissed her roughly.

Emma was enjoying what Harry was doing to her, this was what she wanted Dan to be like, to use her for his own needs and not hers. Not even to give her the chance to do anything, to fuck and use her as roughly as he could, but he never had the stones to do anything like that. But Harry - oh boy, he had something that made him even better than any other man she had ever been with. Just as she was thinking about this, she felt Harry put his cock into her pussy as he pulled back from the kiss and begun to fuck her hard, fast and deep. As he was fucking her, he was manhandling her breast with one hand as he used his other to hold himself up.

"Oh yes, fuck me, harder Master, faster," Emma moaned in pleasure at Harry pounding her pussy, feeling great pleasure for the first time in years.

"You like that don't you?" Harry asked the a smile and he kept fucking her, "You're just like your daughter, a good little slut, you would like to join us wouldn't you." Emma moaned at this, at the thought of Melody fucking Harry and her joining them. "Oh you like that idea don't you, you really are a slut, wanting to fuck your own daughter along with me."

"Oh yes, yes I do Master," Emma said in a lustful state, as she let her lust get away with her.

"Would you like it if I could being your oldest into this too?" Harry asked with a smile as he saw the way Emma was at the moment. "Do you like the idea of Hermione licking you out as I fouck her from behind."

"Oh yes, yes Master I do," said Emma as Harry sucked her breasts, and licked her nipples, "but she is too strong willed, she wouldn't do such a thing, even if you used magic on her, her strong will wouldn't allow such a thing."

"True," said Harry as he pulled away from her breasts and continued to fuck her, "but you do like the idea don't you?" Emma just nodded as he fucked her. Before long he was cumming into her, and he pulled back and kissed her roughly again. His cock was still hard.

"Wow, Master, still after that you're still hard," Emma said in amazement, "what does it take for you to go soft again?"

"I don't know," admitted Harry, the last time he and Melody fucked, it took hours before he became soft again, "but would you like to find out?" asked Harry with a smile.

Looking at Harry's cock, and still in a lustful state and seeing how Harry was still hard, and wanting to treated the way she was a bit longer, so with a lustful smile she said, "Oh yes please Master, I would love to find out what it'll take to deflate you."

And so for the next two hours, the two of them fucked each other like rabbits, Harry using Emma anyway he could think of. In fact Emma suggested a few ways for Harry to use her, and ways to improve.

~~~ Lemon Ends ~~~

As the two lay there, Emma hugging Harry as he played with her hair, breasts and pussy, Emma sighed as she realized what they done. She knew it was wrong, but at the same time it felt so damn good at the same time, but she knew it could never happen again or allow anyone to find out what happened that day.


	6. lu medu

She proceeded to vigorously lick every bit of his thick ten inch cock, covering it in saliva before engulfing his dick in her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down.

He placed both hands behind her head, getting himself a better grip and begun fucking her face at a slow measured pace. "That's it, Luna, your mouth's so fucking good!" He looked down and could see her eyes looking up at him adoringly, sound tracked by the constant sound of slap, slap, slap of his balls hitting her chin.

Harry felt like he was in heaven, even the animals within him were pleased with what was happening. He hadn't realized up until now what hehad been missing; foreplay. The fucking he'd given the cat earlier had been very satisfying but it had none of the build-up of human sex, after all a cat can't exactly give a blow job.

Raising his head, Harrygroaned as he saw Medusa using one of her hands to massage her bare breast and the other was moving rhythmically up and down under her skirt - all with a sexy smile on her face. Looking at her masturbating was causing him to become harder within Luna's mouth. He knew what he was about to demand was wrong but thanks to Luna, the three domineering animals within him and knowing that Medusa was a very loyal servant, willing to do whatever he asked, he lost all logic from his higher brain functions and hissed, § 'Remove your clothesss!' §, he needed to see what she was doing beneath her skirt.

Medusa was at first surprised when the human girl began to kiss her Master but then pleasantly shocked that after his warning she had resumed exploring his mouth with her tongue and then dropped to her knees and started to suck her Master's cock. She stared at her Master's tool with undisguised lust, her pussy started to moisten as she looked at the thick ten inch shaft he was sporting. Moaning deeply, she raised one hand to her breast and started squeezing, as the other hand worked its way downso she could start masturbating.

She was somewhat shocked that her new Master would be bold enough to order her around so soon. She felt that it would take a while for him to establish and accept his command over her, as from what she had heard about him over the years, he wouldn't be so assertive. So, pleased at hearing the command in her Master's voice, she was more than happy to comply and without a second thought, she shrugged off her top before turning away from him, bending over and pulling down her skirt.

Luna was pleased at how things were progressing. When she had initially kissed him in thanks for the book it had been one-sided, but when he reciprocated she felt her knees weaken. Once she felt him start to stiffen she pulled back, partly in surprise at what she was feeling; he was huge. His warning to her about what would happen if they continued, while nice, was meaningless; she had already decided she would go as far as Harry wanted, so she cut his noble sentiment off with another kiss.

It was her hope that if she could make him happy, he would decide to protect her from anyone within her house, and those from outside it who would hurt her. Once she removed Harry's trousers and boxers,she started to earn her keep, so to speak, but found herself, much to her surprise, struggling to get all of his massive prick into her mouth. She liked to think she was rather good at blowjobs by now, but she felt like it was her first time again, her hard-earned techniques less than effective on something this big. She heard him say something in Parseltongue. She wasn't sure what it was but in a strange way it turned her on and so she began to take his cock as deeply as she could and doubled her speed.

She was sucking on Harry's cock with aplomb. She could feel her spittle running out of the corners of her mouth as she tried to get all of his massive meat into her. "Ohhmm!" Harry moaned out, not only at what Luna was doing, but at the visual stimulus Medusa was providing. He could see her glistering cunt lips, red and pouty, waiting to be doused by his touch. "Come here and suck on my balls!" He groaned out at her, as he felt Luna's nose touch his pubes, her tongue running up and down the side of his cock, already having made room for the Snake girl.

Medusa was quick to comply and Harry's groans got louder as both Luna and Medusa sucked his cock and balls, he gasped as he felt the head of his dick slip down Luna's throat.

"Mmmmm!" Luna groaned loudly as she came, overwhelmed by the smell of Harry and his relentless pounding into her mouth.

"Ohhmm, I'm going to cum!" He gasped out as his dick swelled within Luna's mouth. He could feel her hand on his bum pulling his dick further into her throat and could see the bulge it formed in her neck as she swallowed it, desperately trying not to choke on all his sperm. Seeing her struggling he pulled his dick out only to spray her and then Medusa in the face with long sticky ropes of cum. Sagging and placing a hand atop of each of their heads to support himself he continued to spew forth thick spurts, painting first Luna and then Medusa white as they jacked him off.

Harry staggered back, leaning against a bookshelf as his orgasm ended and watched the girls, still on their knees, clean themselves. Walking over and gently caressing the side of Luna's face he quietly said, "You didn't have to do that because I allowed you to borrow a book."

"I know, Harry," Luna answered, "That's what the kiss was for, but then I thought I'd let the situation go wherever you wanted it to. I hope you liked it, would you be willing to do this again?"

"Of course, but you do realise that we're not finished yet?" Harry replied. True to his word his cock was rapidly inflating once more.

"Yes, and I'm hoping that once we have sex, you'll agree to protect me from the bullies and from the other boys trying to hurt or fuck me." Luna answered.

Uncomfortable with the question Harry replied, "Luna, I'm going to fuck you because you gave yourself to me, you're mine and I plan to use you for my pleasure. I'm possessive, so of course I'm not going to let another guy touch you; for sex or otherwise." After pausing he then went on to say, "Even if you hadn't agreed to be mine, you could have asked, Luna,I would have to protected you from the bullies anyway."

"Thank you, Harry, I was concerned about this year. I've just turned fourteen, which is the age of consent in the magical world and I was worrying about how I would deal with the boys who would want sex in exchange for protecting me, I don't mind blow jobs but I only want to have sex with one boy." Luna admitted.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked seriously, "This will be your last chance to change your mind. Are you willing to do whatever I want, whenever I want, you'll be my slave?"

Luna only had to think about it for a few seconds. Her options were simple; be used by many boys who might not protect her in the end, just use her and give nothing in return, or to be with one person who she was already willing to serve happily, the answer was easy, "Yes, Master, I would." She replied with a smile.

Harry and Medusa were stunned by her quick and firm reply. Medusa was re-evaluating her opinion of the female hu- Luna, she had to wonder how bad Luna's life was to make her give up her freedom so quickly. Not liking how serious the conversation had gotten - After all, her Master hadn't fucked her yet - she leaned in and started licking his dick again before saying lustfully, "Please, Master, I'm horny…"

Harry had thought that Luna would need at least a few minutes to make sure she was sure about her choice. He'd never thought she would willingly give herself to him completely, and so quickly, no matter how bad her life was. However, all his logical thinking was gone, as the simple fact of the matter was that in the span of a single night he'd just gained two sexy girls who would willingly do anything for him - three if you counted the Kneazle from earlier - it was too much for his young mind. It didn't help that the alpha animals in him wanted this too, hell even a part of his human self wanted this. He was too tired and horny, even if his human side didn't want it, to resist most of his animal's instincts demanding he take advantage of his situation immediately for future benefit and pleasure. Taking the hands of both girls and kicking off his trousers and boxers, he gently pulled both girls to their feet and said, "Well then, Luna, why don't you lose the robe that I gave you and the three of us will finish this in the bedroom."

Walking towards the bedroom Harry shed his t-shirt as he watched Luna slipped out of his robe, discarding it in the corridor. Both of them pressed against his sides rubbing their breasts against him as the neared the bedroom, his hands cupped their bums before sliding down further and first teasing their folds and then slipping a finger into their pussies.

As they entered the bedroom, Medusa pulled away and said, "Master, why don't you let Luna go first, this will be her first time and I can help prepare her for you better before I've had a few orgasms." Blunt as ever, her suggestion made sense, however. He nodded before he kissed Luna once again, backing her towards the bed.

"Mmmmm" Luna moaned into Harry's mouth as she felt her legs hit the back of the bed. Falling back onto the soft blankets, Harry following, she felt the bed rock to the left as Medusa crawled onto it and begun to gently kiss her neck.

As Medusa was kissing Luna's neck, Harry raised a hand to her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple, she felt her new Master's fingers at her pussy, spreading her legs so that it was easier for him before she felt him slip another finger into her and then start pumping it in and out of her cunt.

Medusa started to kiss her way down Luna's body, stopping to suck the free breast and gently bite her nipple. Licking her way down Luna's stomach she got to the bottom of the bed and knelt in front of Luna, pushing her legs wider apart she learned in and smelt Luna's musk before pulling Harry's hand out of the way and plunging her tongue deep inside her.

With his other hand now free, Harry ran it up her side and began to massage her other breast as he kissed his way down her neck, across her chest and sucked and licked her breast.

"Oh Merlin! On yes! Please Harry! Don't stop!" Luna yelled, her hand shooting down and clutching at Medusa's hair as she came. It took her some time to catch her breath as she continued to grind her pussy into Medusa's mouth.

As Harry and Medusa double-teamed her, she hoped it would last forever. But it wasn't to be as she felt Harry release the nipple he'd been sucking on and move up to kiss her again. He started to pull her further up on to the bed. She shuffled into the middle, groaning in disappointment as Medusa's mouth lost contact with her pussy due to her movement.

Medusa crawled up the bed until she was once again level with Luna. She reached over, she started to stroke Luna's face, trying to comfort her, knowing what was about to happen.

"Do you want a spell to help with the pain?" she asked softly.

"No! I want to feel Harry split me open for the first time!" Luna replied firmly and then turning to look at Harry, "Please, Harry, take me, make me yours." she pleaded at him.

Harry crawled on top of her, spreading her legs and settling between them. "Merlin!" she groaned as Harry rubbed his dick up and down her lips, coating the tip in her juices before aligning it at the entrance of her pussy and pushed it in.

"Oh Merlin! Go Slow! Slow Harry!" Luna cried as Harry begun to sink his thick cock into her. He could feel her pussy stretching to accommodate his huge organ. He pulled back until just the angry purple head of his length was in her virgin cunt, causing Luna to groan in disappointment before thrusting forwards again, sinking another inch into her hot wet pussy.

He continued withdrawing and then thrusting deeply into her until he heard the breath catch in the back of her throat as he nudged her hymen.

"Are you ready, this is probably going to hurt." Harry said with a concerned voice, seeing her nod he pulled back and then trust forward with more force than before, burying all ten inches of himself into her before holding himself there.

"Fuck!" Luna screamed as she closed her eyes and felt Harry tear though her maidenhead, wincing in pain, "Don't move, please!" She felt Harry freeze, his large balls resting on her arse.

Holding himself above her he kissed her neck, caressing her face with his left hand. The waiting was becoming unbearable, he needed to move, to fuck her and spray his cum deep within her. "Are you ready?" He asked. Seeing her nod he started to slowly thrust his engorged length into her.

"Oh fuck, you've got a hot tight pussy, Luna!" Harry growled lowly, his shaft sliding in and out of her at an increased pace, slick and glistening with her juices.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Luna moaned as he filled her, pulled out and then filling her again. Wrapping her legs around him she felt him trust deeper within her and her breath caught as head of his dick bumped into her cervix.

"So good, Luna!" Harry grunted out as his dick slid rapidly in and out of her, his large cum filled balls slapping loudly against her bum.

"Ngh, you're so fucking big, Harry! Harder! Faster Harry! Make me yours! Please!" She groaned as her tits bounced about on her chest as he hammered his cock into her. Harry proceeded to do just as she asked; he dominated her. For the next few minutes, Harry slammed into her with enough force to leave her gasping for air, "YES, HARRY, HARDER!" Luna cried out breathlessly. He complied, driving into her harder, his cock claiming her pussy as its own.

"Oh, Master," Luna cried out her Master's true name at last "Ram your big dick into my tight little pussy! Oh Yes! That's it! I'm Cumming…" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. Feeling her pussy contract around him he buried his cock into her a few more times before his orgasm started rapidly approaching. He tried to pull out, not knowing if she was on the potion, trying to be safe. "No, Master! In me!" Luna groaned out as her legs firmly locked behind his rear, pulling him back inside her completely, wanting to feel his hot spunk being poured within her. He grunted as the tip of his cock hit her cervix, his balls almost visibly quaking as they poured load after load of hot, white, sticky cum directly into her womb. As she twitched and shook from her orgasm under him he continued to hammer the head of his dick against her cervix, causing her to squeak in pleasure every time, all the while spraying her full of his sperm.

Harry barely managed to raise himself up on exhausted arms to look Luna in the face. As he voiced his worries about having just knocked her up, he relaxed as he saw her smile. "Don't worry, Harry, I'm happy to have your children." Pausing and rubbing her belly where his dick was still twitching within her she continued, "But it won't be this year, as unless I take the antidote, the contraceptive potion I took at home will last until the beginning of the summer."

Luna's earlier words about an antidote made more sense to his taxed mind as Harry rolled off Luna, so as not to crush her, his dick leaving her pussy with a wet splat before he collapsed on his back, lying beside her.

Luna lay there rubbing her belly feeling like she was in heaven - or somewhere just as good. She'd just been double-teamed by her new Master and Medusa, her pussy was still radiating sparks of pleasure as she felt Harry's cum leaking out of her. She knew that she'd made the right choice as neither had been forceful with their pleasuring, although part of her wouldn't have minded if they had been. She knew that many Muggleborns and Muggle raised wouldn't have understood what was happening, but what they didn't know was that in the Wizarding World she and many other women were at risk unless they had someone protecting them.

The Wizarding World was a man's world, their word was law and what they said goes. If they wanted, a man could force themselves onto a woman and they would get away with it. The only way a woman was safe, was if she was from a well-respected or feared family. But seeing that she wasn't, her social standing was just barely above the common Muggleborn's. Unless she had a lot of luck, she wouldn't get far in the world. The most she could hope to become was a star reporter or famous writer, which was fine with her, she liked the thought of following in her father's footsteps, but it wasn't her ideal career.

She wanted to be a professional magical zoologist but the British Purebloods simply wouldn't allow it. Apart from being a good wife, there were very few jobs that were 'acceptable' for normal womenfolk to have. The problem with following her Father in the newspaper business was that she would never be as respected, no matter how well she did. Even Hogwarts professors fought hard to get the respect they deserved. The female professors at Hogwarts were lucky though, they were Masters at what they did and weren't messed with because of this.

The only way a witch was safe from men and being taken advantage of was if they were from respected family, was powerful and/or gained a Masters in a skill, or had someone powerful (normally a man) protecting them. Now normally, this would involve a woman marrying a man, or becoming, like Luna herself, a slave to the man. It was rare that a man would want to protect a woman without having getting something back, sure, her Master was one of them, but because of the circumstances this was the way she wanted to be protected.

Harry expected himself to be tired, hell he'd come in the Kneazle five times and now he'd come in Luna twice, he didn't expect to be able to get hard again. Most wizards wouldn't be able to, but Harry wasn't like most wizards, he had five other beings in his mind, sort of, and of the five, three were used to being able to dominate anything. They were wide awake and wouldn't stand for leaving a mate unmarked. So Harry found himself recovering, as Medusa stroked up and down his body, paying special attention to his cock and balls as she laid there, waiting for him to take her as well.

"Medusa, give me a few minutes to catch my breath, and I'll do whatever you want," said Harry with a heavy breath.

"Oh thank you, Master,"Medusa said happily, "When you're ready, I would like to try a position I heard about over the years known as 69."

"If that's what you want, I'm more than happy to try it," Harry said with a smile. He'd read about this position over the summer when he'd looked through the books Patrick gave him, and he was eager to try it out.

So once Harry had caught his breath, Medusa crawled up the bed and positioned herself above him mouth, knees either side of his head, whilst bending over to start sucking his cock. Tentatively Harry began to lick up and down her slit, tasting her sweet essence. He plunged his tongue deep within her. Medusa moaned around his cock, "Oh, Master!" she sighed as she felt him nibble on her labia before using his tongue to caress her clit as he worked two fingers deep into her.

"Mmgh." Harry's moan was muffled into her pussy as Medusa managed to get his entire length down her throat, her nose poking into his large balls. He could feel her dribble running out of her mouth onto them as she continued to rhythmically swallow around his prick. Grunting throatily, he came, shooting ropey blasts of cum down her gullet.

"Oh! Master! Yes! It has been so long!" Medusa yelled out a few moments later, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure as she came, it flowed though her entire body. Shivering in delight she ground her crotch into her Master's face, his dick forgotten, as she felt her Master gulp down her sweet tasting essence, briefly wondering if Slytherin had anything to do with it, but quickly discarded the though as it wasn't sex-related, thus not important..

"That was… great, Medusa," Harry panted, as Medusa crawled off him, "You were amazing."

"You're not… so bad yourself… Master," Medusa replied; in a similar condition. "Master, when you're ready, I would like it if you took me doggy style, as humans call it now."

"If that's what you want, Medusa." Harry agreed. "Get into position and I'll be with you in a minute."

Medusa followed her Master's order happily and raised herself onto her hands and knees and with a smirk, she crawled over to Luna who had been watching her and her Master eating each other out and positioned herself in front of her.

Medusa raised her ass as high up as she could so her Master could take her. Wiggling her dripping cunt at him, she begged, "Fuck me, Master! Please, I need it so bad!"

Harry was somewhat surprised that he was hard again, inhuman stamina or not, the fact remained that he'd cum eight times in less than an hour and a half. Regardless, he got to his knees and shuffled towards her. Wanting to draw it out and liking the sound of her begging, he placed one hand on her hips and using the other to take hold of dick, rubbing it up and down her pussy, covering it in her juices and then across her clit causing her to shiver in delight.

"Fuck me, Master! Thrust that big dick into me! Mark me with your seed! Make me yours!" She whined sexily, thrusting back at him, trying to force his dick into her.

He was enjoying the begging of his new bitch in front of him, but with her last whine she set off something primal within him and with it he lined his dick up and then slammed his hips forwards, burying his ten inches into her before he began to jackhammer in and out of her, pushing her face into Luna's cum soaked pussy.

Luna was somewhat surprised that her new Master had so much energy in him. She thought he would need some rest before he began again and had to wonder if it was because he was part cat that he didn't require as much rest. Confused when Medusa knelt in front of her with a smirk, she wondered what she was up to when she felt her tongue lick her as Harry jack hammeredinto Medusa from behind.

"Oh Merlin!" Luna gasped as she felt Medusa start to clean Harry's cum out of her pussy. She had to wonder if because she was enjoying it, it made her bi. She had the thought when she first saw Medusa's sexy body, but she also wondered if it was just that she loved her Master's fellow possessions. Any further thoughts halted as Medusa sucked on her clit before her tongue once again pushed deep within her from a partially hard thrust from Harry's hips.

"Oh, Master! I'm coming" Medusa exclaimed, as she pulled her mouth away from Luna's pussy.

"Shit you're tight!" Harry moaned as he felt pussy quiver around him. Pressing his chest against her back he grabbed both of her swinging tits, squeezing roughly as started to kiss her neck. Her cunt gushed as he continued to piston his dick in and out of her.

"Oh Master! Oh Master! I'm going to cum again! Ram your big dick into me! Cum in me!" Medusa yelled out before she continued to lick Luna's pussy.

"Shit! I'm going to cum!" Harry growled out as he continued to rapidly slide his hard dick in and out of her, his heavy balls swinging forward, slapping loudly against her clit.

Pulling away from Luna's pussy - who moaned a third time in disappointment - Medusa yelled, "Do it, Master! Cum in me! Make me yours!" As her cunt rippled around his hard shaft, her womb trying to suck in all of her Masters sperm.

"Ngh!" Harry grunted as he slammed his hips into hers one last time before he started pumping load after load of his hot, sticky cum into Medusa, giving a couple of involuntary thrusts to enhance the pleasure, coaxing more cum from him. He continued to push his thick shaft into her tight pussy, his balls rhythmically pulsing until she had drained him of all his cum. By the time he finished his balls felt completely empty, but he felt a massive dose of pride knowing that very drop of his seed had been put to good use.

Collapsing on top of Medusa's back, his weight pushing her back down into Luna, he huffed, trying to recover, his dick, still in Medusa's, pussy continued to twitch around it. Pushing off her into a kneeing position, his dick flopping out of her with a splat, he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He pushed and rolled her to the left and then collapsed between the two girls on his back. Reaching to the right he grabbed Medusa and pulled her tightly against him, her firm breast pressed against his chest, one of his hands firmly cupping one of her arse cheeks.

Looking at Luna he motioned with his other arm for her to join them. She crawled towards him before she too flopped into his chest. Kissing her gently, he pulled her bum towards him until he felt her puffy pussy lips rubbing against his leg and he felt her hand come to rest on his balls, cupping them possessively.

Harry beamed a silly little grin, he had two girl wrapped round him, one with large gobs of his seed leaking from her pussy, the other having been cleaned out by the first, and both with red and swollen cunt lips after the thorough fucking he'd given them, the sheets stained with his cum and the leavings from Luna's virginity. The last thought that went though his head as he drifted off to sleep was that it was good to be Harry Potter.


	7. Herm 1

Harry spent the next several minutes thinking while Hermione was lost in the bliss of her current form and Harry's ministrations. Eventually one of his hands worked down into her robes, and started to kneed Hermione's right breast, tweaking her nipple, whilst his other hand caressed her cheek until he moved her face so she was looking at him. "So what happens now, Hermione?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him through half lidded eyes, the stroking had stopped but the warmth of his hand on her breast remained, her nipples where painfully erect and she could feel her knickers sticking to her pussy lips. She wanted more. Pulling his hands from her body and staring him straight in the eyes, she raised herself up slowly, crawling up his body, grinding her pussy along his leg until she straddled his lap. Licking and kissing his neck she huskily whispered, "More." into his ear.

Harry was too busy picking her up to reply, his hands firmly grasping her toned backside under her robe, playing with her tail as he started walking into the throne room and the throne itself. Moaning into his neck Hermione locked her legs around his waist, grinding her crotch into him, as he brought one of his hands up and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her towards him in a fierce kiss.

"Mmmmm", Hermione groaned into his mouth as she threaded one of her arms around his shoulder, pulling her breasts tight against him and sending sparks of pleasure racing up her spine. The other entangled itself in his soft hair, pulling his head tighter against her lips. The same thought passed through both their minds and they opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues advancing into unfamiliar territory.

After a short while with breath becoming an issue, Harry pulled back and with a smirk said, "Hermione, I have a surprise for you. I found out something during my time trying to master my Animagus forms which I think you'll appreciate." Without another word Harry stood up and removed his robes to reveal his Muggle clothing. Stripping down to his boxers Hermione licked her lips at the large tent in the cloth before he began to transform.

When Harry transformed into a Catboy, Hermione's pussy fluttered involuntarily, he was stunning, he had well-defined muscles like his human form but was covered in a fine layer of black fur and looking down she could see the head of his dick pecking out the bottom of his boxers. Her breath caught, she could not think, she needed him, her mate, her Alpha and with that the spell was broken and she rushed him, knocking him back onto the throne as she began to kiss him passionately.

Harry was getting into the kiss when Hermione pulled back slipping off of him on to the floor, kneeling in front of him before tugging at his boxers as he lifted his hips allowing them to be removed.

"Mmmm Hermione." Harry moaned as Hermione started to slowly jerk him off at the base of his cock with one hand, whilst she rubbed her face into his crotch. Taking a deep sniff of his musk she picked up one of his balls in her other hand and started to lick it clean of his sweet before trying engulfing it in her mouth.

"Mmmm." Hermione moaned at the taste of Harry, her mouth stretching around the orange-sized ball. She worried she wasn't sucking him off correctly, no doubt Luna and Medusa having done it already. Needing to be as good as them she started to lick around the base of Harry's cock, working her way from the base to the tip, slowly covering it in saliva. She was going to do her best for her Alpha however. His cock was so big and hot but she was pleased as she felt it hardening, the more she licked it. Sucking on the bulbous purple head she greedily gulped down his pre-cum as she swirled her tongue around and behind the head a few times before she started to bob her head up and down taking him further into her mouth.

"Ohhhh Hermione, that's my good little Kitten." Harry moaned as she bobbed her head. Sure she wasn't as good as Luna and Medusa but he would have been surprised if she had been; those two were shameless cock addicts. He started to play with her ears as she started to speed up. She was doing exceptionally well at pleasing him and it wasn't long before he felt his balls start to stir. "Hermione, I'm going to cum." He growled out in warning, feeling her speed up again, more than eager to taste his spunk. He assumed that she wasn't going to pull away so he rested his hands behind her head, tangling them in her silk-like bushy hair, getting himself a good grip before he began fucking her face, forcing his cock down her throat.

"Mione, cumming!" He grunted, as he started shooting his semen into her mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Hermione mumbled as she orgasmed, desperately trying to get more of her Alpha's cock down her throat. Her head sunk lower and lower, her nose inching closer to his pubes as she continued swallowed his cum, trying not to choke on all his sperm. Her hips shook, her cum rolling down her thighs as she came with him. Her Alpha must have seen her struggle because he pulled his dick out of her mouth, only to spray the last of his load all over her face and onto her robes.

Sitting back onto his throne and taking a few deep breaths, Harry's breathing shallowed out after such an intense orgasm. Smiling down at Hermione and stroked her ears and down her neck, "For a first timer you did a very good job, my Kitten."

"Thank you, my Alpha." Hermione purred, rubbing her head against Harry's legs as her Kneazle instincts took over, both literally and vocally, not only at the compliment, but at the new nickname her Alpha had given her.

Harry's brain quickly equated Hermione's name for him to Luna and Medusa calling him Master, and moved on. There were more important things at hand. "Kitten, why don't you get rid of your robes and go to the Master Bedroom so we can continue there?"

"Alpha, I would like to stay here." Hermione admitted as she removed her robes, "I would like you to take me over your throne."

Harry blinked as his mind processed that statement. A second later he started grinning widely; if it was what Hermione wanted, so be it. Picking Hermione up and placing her on his lap he began to kiss her neck, working his way down her body until he got to her breasts, he began to kiss, suck and bite them. Two of his fingers slowly trailed down her stomach and began to tease her pussy as he noted that the fur on her body was incredibly soft. As much as he thought it would get in the way, it really didn't.

Panting, Hermione reached down to grab Harry's hand, not to pull it away but to insert his fingers deeper inside of her needy pussy. Harry smirked as she kept trying with her shaky hand to douse the burning in her loins, getting more and more worked up as he continued teasing her folds.

Harry was taken off guard as her hands suddenly grasped his cock and lined herself up. His hands grabbed at her hips to stop her, or at least slow her down, but Hermione had gotten so worked up that she wouldn't be denied and slammed herself down, impaling herself onto his long length.

Hermione yelped, her body stiffening as tears leaked from her eyes. "T - that… wasn't supposed to be there…" She yelped out in a pained and surprised whisper.

Harry kept absolutely still. He could tell that Hermione's hymen tearing was much more painful then Luna's, so he gave her plenty of time, whispering comforting words into her ear, and stroking her hair and tail. He could hear Hermione began to purr happily, glad that her Alpha was comforting her. "Thank you, Alpha," Hermione murmured, "I thought that after mating in my cat form my hymen would have already been broken."

"That's alright, Kitten, it was an honest mistake." Harry said softly, "If you want we can stop now we can pick it up later so it will all be pleasure."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Alpha, the pain isn't that bad anymore, it just surprised me. I want you to take me, make me yours completely in my true form."

"If that's what you want. Any preferences on how you want to continue this?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head again, "No, you're my Mate and Alpha, I am yours however you wish. Please use me as you like, make me yours."

"Well in that case…" Harry said and then without another word, he lifted Hermione off him. Hermione moaned in disappointment as his thick member was pulled out of her. Grabbing her hair by at the back of the head he forced her over the arm of the throne before gripping her tail. He pulled it upwards causing her bum to raise high into the air before pushing her legs apart and stepping between them.

Deciding to play with her he released her hair and then gently pushed two fingers into her folds, pumping them in and out of her slowly, ensuring she didn't move with the grip on her tail. Speeding up as her tail curled around his arm, he could see her juice start to flow out and down the inside of her tights.

"Oh Merlin! Please, Alpha! No more, just make me yours!" Hermione shouted out, she'd waited so long for this day, she didn't want to wait any longer for Harry to claim her. She groaned in frustration as she felt Harry take her tail and rub it up and down her slick pussy lips, "Please, Alpha, fuck me, please!" She pleaded before moaning in delight as Harry let go of her tail and started to rub the head of his dick up and down her pussy, covering it in her juices before swiping it across her exposed clit causing her to shiver in delight.

"Fuck me, my Alpha! Fill me with your seed!" She pleaded sexily, thrusting back at him, trying to force his dick into her cunt.

Deciding to finally give into his Kitten's pleading he pushed the head of his cock into her tight wet channel before leaning over and grabbing a fist full of her hair. Bracing himself, using the other arm of the throne, he started to thrust into her, feeling her slick channel parting, as he began to bury his ten inches into her.

"Ohhhh Alpha!" Hermione moaned as she felt Harry enter her, she thrust back against him, as her womb started to burn as she felt his thick prick get deeper and deeper. She could feel blunted fleshy spikes start to grow from his cock, like the spikes of his Kneazle form. They didn't cause pain though, instead they doubled the pleasure she was experiencing.

Grunting as he finally sheathed himself within her pussy he could feel the bulbous head of his cock trying to push past her cervix into her womb. He could fell the river of pussy juice leaking onto his balls as he felt Hermione shift beneath him, raising her bum higher into the air to allow him greater access to her pussy, her tail moved to her side allowing him deeper as she braced herself against the opposite arm of the throne as he pushed her head into the seat of it.

"Shit you're so tight, Kitten!" Harry grunted as he started to ram his cock back and forth into her pussy. He could feel her cunt twitch each time he bottomed out within her, the head of his bulbous cock hitting forcefully against her cervix, as if demanding entrance.

"Oh yes, Alpha! Ram your big fat cock into me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me hard!" Hermione moaned as her walls spasmed around his cock and into his fleshy barbs.

"Who do you belong to, kitten!" Harry growled out as he felt her orgasm around him before starting to jack hammer into her, his large balls slapping against her clit.

"You, Alpha! Fuck me! Yes that's it! I'm your Kitten!" She moaned as she thrust herself back at him. "Fuck me! Fill me with your seed!" Hermione yelled as Harry's grip on her hair tightened. Feeling his dick start to swell within her and his pounding become more urgent, she started to thrust more vigorously back at him, "Fuck your kitten with your fat prick! Shoot your load deep within me! Fill my womb! Breed me! I'm cumming" She yelled out loudly.

With one final thrust the head of his dick breached her cervix, the head resting inside her womb while the spikes just under the crown kept it firmly in place. Harry stiffened above her, grunting as his balls contracted, pumping load after load of hot sticky sperm directly into her womb. Mewing and shaking in orgasmic bliss Hermione went limp, allowing his soothing cum to quench the heat within her womb as her pussy milked him for all his seed. With a couple more small sharp thrusts of his dick to ensure the last of his cum had been deposited within her, he pulled out, raking the inside of her vagina with his barbed cock one last time; mini-orgasms created from the friction sneaking up on the limp Hermione, causing her to start shaking and mewling again.


	8. Quid 3-1

In answer Angelina kissed Harry on the lips and then with the help of the other two hustled him into an empty classroom.

Resuming the kiss, Angelina kept Harry occupied as Alicia and Katie began to remove his clothes, pulling off first his robe, then trousers and t-shirt leaving him standing in just his boxers. Pulling away from the kiss, Angelina and the other girls shed their robes, revealing they were naked underneath, before they knelt down in front of him.

"Merlin, Harry you're hung like a horse, I don't think I've seen someone with such a big cock before." Angelina breathed lustfully, awe in her tone, as she pulled down his boxers and saw his six inch semi-flaccid member. The other two girls could only nod in agreement as Angelina started to jerk him off; licking her lips as with each pump of her hand he got larger and thicker. Leaning forward she kissed the tip of his member before engulfing the head of his prick in her mouth, running her tongue along his glans. Dropping to their knees either side of Angelina, Alicia and Katie started to suck and lick his balls and up the sides of his shaft.

"Fuck, girls!" Harry groaned out, his head rolling back, as his cock and balls were steadily covered in saliva. He could feel Katie's mouth around one of his balls as Alicia sucked and licked on the shaft of his cock while Angelina took more and more of his prick into her mouth.

That's it!" He groaned, feeling Angelina swallow around him. His hand came down onto her head and gripped her hair as he fucked his cock in and out of her mouth a few times, before seeing her eyes go wide, he allowed her to pull away. As his dick popped free from her mouth Alicia grabbed it gently and then proceeded to try and rub her nose into his pubes as well.

After a few minutes of his dick being passed from mouth to mouth as all three girls deep throated him he was getting close to cumming, he could feel the tell-tale burning sensation in his balls. Gripping Alicia and Katie's hair he pulled them in line with Angelina before growling, "Jerk me off!"

Katie's furious pumping caused him to reach his peak and he grunted loudly, his head lolling back as he started to spray his seed out, big strings of white gooey mess flew though the air, first over Katie's face and chest before she changed her aim to Angelina, and then finally Alicia.

"Damn, look at the mess you made," Angelina said with a sultry smile as she licked a string of cum off the back of her hand, "No worries, though, we girls can clean this up easily enough." His cock twitched as all three girls leaned closer together over his prick and start to kiss each other, rubbing his cum into each other's cheeks with their faces and bodies before pulling back and started to lick each other clean.

"Well that just won't do…" Alicia said as they turned their attention back to him and noticed his cock glistening, before leaning forward and cleaning the white liquid from his cock.

Frowning internally as his Kneazle abilities kicked in as he made eye contact with Alicia, he saw a few things, images that bothered him. He glanced at the other two to conform his suspicions. Going through their thoughts as Angelina started to jerk him off, trying to get him fully hard, he could see memories of them discussing how they were going to control men, instead of them being controlled. He also saw images of them talking together about how they wanted to get a strong wizard under their control so that they could have a better life and then more recently of how they were going to ensure that he would become their strong wizard, able to protect them but at the same time ensuring they controlled him enough to be able to do what they wanted.

Harry made his decision. He needed to make it clear to the girls that he was in control. Sure for the blowjobs he didn't mind the ladies being in charge of, and was frankly glad for it because he wouldn't have pushed to go this far so soon. But seeing what they planned when having sex with him and who was going to be the dominant partner, well that wasn't going to happen. Hell, his dragon instincts, that had been growing stronger with every passing day he'd spent mastering his form, had a problem with being subservient when just receiving a blowjob, being submissive when having sex would have driven them mad.

Knowing the girls' plan and how they normally operated he pulled away from Angelina, shocking her, as he switched to Katie. He felt her tense up as she realized that Angelina wouldn't be breaking him in for them, before she had her turn, showing him who was in charge. But as the kiss deepened, lust took over and she quickly responded to his kisses and touches.

He felt the other two girls press their bodies to his back and sides, kissing his neck and chest, trying to regain control that he took from them. But he ignored them and concentrated on Katie. His hand dipped to her pussy and he could feel the hot, wet heat radiating from it as he ran his finger along her lips. He pushed one finger in and out of her, as she ground her crotch against the palm, before be sunk to his knees, hearing her moan in disappointment as he removed his finger from her, before placing a hand on either hips and running his tongue up her slit. She tasted tangy but not unpleasant, so taking a firmer hold on her hips to lessen her thrusting; he drove his face into her crotch, plunging his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy as he ate her out. "Merlin yes, Harry!" Katie moaned as he ate her out, "Faster, Harry!Oh Harry!" She cried out as he nibbled and licked on her clit whilst working a finger, then two, quickly in and out of her. "Oh Merlin! On Yes! Oh Harryyyy!" She shouted out, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that flowed from her pussy as she covered his face in her juices.

Smelling the juices on his face caused his member throb with desire and as her shivering stopped he pulled her down, laying her on the floor. Crawling up her body he trapped her legs inside his own before leaning down to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself. He rubbed his dick up and down her pussy slit, covering the head in her cum as she lifted her hands to his bum and tried to pull his cock into her. Wanting to show her she wasn't in control he took a hold of both her wrists with his right hand and raised them above her head whilst he squeezed one and then the other breast with his free hand.

He started running his cock head up and down her slit again, rubbing it along her clit, teasing her with its angry purple head. Thrusting up at Harry only to moan in disappointment as he withdrew from her Katie whined, "Please Harry, I need it, I need your big fat cock in my tight little pussy," into his ear, desperate to get him inside her. "Oh Harryyyy!" She breathed out as he finally lined up his prick and sunk down into her incredibly tight, wet channel.

Grunting as he started to thrust into her, he pushed his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust, mauling her breasts with his hand. "Shit!" He spat out in frustration at not being able to bury himself fully inside her, pulling his dick free with a wet splat and sitting back on his heels, "Harry, what-" Katie started in alarm and disappointment at his missing prick before Harry quietened her with a look. Picking up her feet he lifted her legs, placing one either side of his head before rolling her backwards, bending her legs at the knees so her feet ended up on the floor next her ears, her pussy in the air. Rubbing his dick along her arse crack he lifted his hips until the angry purple head to his cock brushed against her pussy lips. Feeling them part and the hot wetness on his glanshe jerked his hips and buried himself balls deep in one hard thrust.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Katie cried out as she orgasmed around his invading cock. She could feel his heavy balls on her upturned bum as he trust shallowly into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Smiling as she finished twitching around him, "Now isn't that better?" He said before raising his hips until only her pussy lips were all but sucking on the head of his prick, trying to get it back inside, and then slammed them back down.

"Oh Merlin, yes, Harry, harder Harry! Fuck your big dick into me!" Katie moaned out as he pounded into her, his large balls slapping loudly against her bum. He felt her hands clawing at his back as he thrust his dick home once more, ramming his ten inches into her again and again.

"You're a fucking hot bitch!" Harry growled at her as he watched her big tits as they bounced from side to side. Feeling his orgasm approaching and wanting to maximiseher pleasure he swapped to using short, sharp thrusts that shook her whole body.

"Ohhhmmm!" Katie cried out as she once again came, forcing him over the edge. Grunting, he rammed his dick home, spraying his seed deeply into her tight hot hole. He felt her hands on his bum pulling him tightly against her crotch, her pussy pulsing rhythmically as he pumped more and more of his seed into the willing bitch's womb. Spent, Harry rolled of a breathless Katie, who was sporting a wide smile, as her battered twitching pussy started to leak copious amounts of his spunk.

Looking over at the other two girls, who seemed surprised that he wasn't breathless, he started to sit up only to have Angelina pushed him back down. "Seeing that you have enough energy, I think you can go another round before resting, don't you?" She said, her intention of mounting him clear.

Patting Angelina's cheek, smirking Harry said, "Yeah, you're right, but I plan to do you last." Then before Angelina could do anything, he rolled over to where Alicia was and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Shocked and miffed at once again being spurned in favour of one of her friends, she'd hoped even though Harry clearly wasn't tired he wouldn't take much notice of what was going on, so she could regain the control she'd planned to have from the start, but all she could do was sit there and watch as he kissed Alicia. Clearly, whatever happened to Harry during the summer made him harder to control and unlike a normal man, whom she and her friends could, and did, make submit, he wasn't going to.

Alicia couldn't help but smile internally as she saw that yet again Angelina didn't get her own way. Don't get her wrong, she liked how Angelina could get boys and men do what they, the Vixens, wanted. But it made her bigheaded at times, and she always went first with the blokes they got. It was about time someone showed her she couldn't always get her own way, and in turn help her become a better leader for them.

Turning her mind back to the matter at hand, she rubbed herself down Harry's sweat slicked body until she was face to face with his cock. Seeing his semi-hard state she gently started to fondle his balls licking up and down his shaft. After getting a good taste of Katie's and his combined juices she engulfed the head of his prick in her mouth, sucking on it as she started to bob her head up and down. She heard Harry moan as he placed a hand on her head, entangling his fingers in her hair, controlling her motion, as she started humming and spinning her tongue around his cock head, paying special attention to the underside.

Rolling onto her front and crawling over next to Harry, Katie could see Alicia's head bobbing up and down over Harry dick. She was taking more and more into her mouth and throat before pausing with just the head in her mouth as she gave it a tongue bath, drinking down the pre-cum he was leaking. Turning as she felt Harry's gaze on her she felt a blush spread across her cheeks at the sheer desire in his darkened green eyes. She lunged forward, her breasts and nipples dragging across his chest before she reached her target and began kissing him.

Feeling Katie laying against his side he pulled back from her kiss and slapping her bum, growled out, "Spread your legs." and then reached down with one hand and pushed two fingers into her pussy. Moaning her pleasure into his neck he felt Katie start to hump back against his hand, pressing her breasts harder into his side.

As Katie shuddered in orgasm next to him his balls started to feel tight and he knew it wouldn't be long before he blew his load. So, using the hand in Alicia hair, he began pushingher mouth up and down his cock, fucking her head. His self-control snapping quickly, he forced Alicia's mouth all the way down to the base of his prick and groaned out his release into her throat.

"Mmmm." Alicia moaned out her orgasm around Harry's cock as the first ropey string of his cum hit the back of her throat. She desperately swallowed pulse after pulse as his hand kept her head pushed tightly into his crotch. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed being face fucked, being forced to service a man, how she'd orgasmed just from the feel of his spunk hitting the back of her throat. It was a new experience for her, as normally it was her and her friends who used the blokes for their own pleasure, but here she was, being used orally and she liked it, liked it a lot.

As she swallowed the last of Harry's sperm he released his grip on her hair and she raised her head. Looking up as she licked her lips she could see Katie wrapped around his side, moaning in pleasure as Harry kissed and fingered her. She snorted; it was obvious that their plans to use Harry for as long as they were interested in him wasn't going to work, it was clear to her and presumably Katie that he was in control of what was going on and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Not that she minded, hell as long as she got what Katie had, he could use her as much as he liked. He was, after all very handsome, powerful, and as they'd said a while ago, hung like a horse, and if they played their cards right and didn't do anything foolish, he'd probably be a great ally.

Crawling up his body Alicia started to kiss his neck and chest before feeling his fingers start to rub up and down her slit, driving into her pussy with no hesitation. She moaned in pleasure as Harry's lips captured her own as she started to slowly jack him back to full hardness. She couldn't believe that he had yet to go soft, he'd come three times and by the feel of it he wasn't anywhere near stopping soon. Hearing Katie orgasm on Harry's other hand, she felt him roll towards her, pushing her on to her back. She spread her legs allowing him to settle between them as he started to knead and suckle on her breasts.

Running his cock up and down her pussy lips he teased her clit as he continued to suck and maul her breasts. After twenty seconds of attempting to get Harry to thrust into her Alicia whined, "Please, Harry, put it in." Looking over his shoulder as he felt Katie start to suck in his balls he turned back to Alicia and asked, "Put what in?" as he rubbed the head of his prick against her clit once more.

Looking away with a blush, Harry heard Alicia whisper, "Please, Harry, put your big fat dick into my pussy." Not satisfied with the answer he turned her head so she was facing him and said, "Sorry, I didn't hear that." Alicia looked into his eyes with some disbelief, what she'd said had been totally audible. She knew what this was about, power, who was in control. Making up her mind she gave Harry what he wanted and looking in his eyes and spreading her legs as wide as possible she said, "Fuck my pussy, make it yours, cum in me, fill my womb with your seed."

Leaning down so his mouth was by her ear he whispered, "That's a good girl, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Before kissing her as he started to sink his cock into her drenched pussy. Building up a slow rhythm he pushed more and more of his cock into her until he felt his balls slapping against her bum. Pausing he looked over his shoulder at Katie and said, "Why don't you come and sit on her face." Before going back to thrusting into Alicia.

As Katie's pussy muffled Alicia's moans of pleasure the tempo of his thrusting increased until all he could hear was the slap, slap, slap of his balls on Alicia's arse, interrupted only by the moans and groans of Katie's orgasms as Alicia cleared the remains of his seed from her pussy. Changing tempo each time he felt Alicia's orgasm approach he kept her on edge, building her higher and higher, until again he felt the telltale signs of his own orgasm approach. Swapping to short, hard thrusts he allowed Alicia to cum. With her pussy trying to coax the sperm out of his dick he was more than happy to bury himself self as deeply as possible inside her, which he did with a grunt, vigorously spraying his seed deep into her pussy and womb.


	9. Quid 3-2

Licking her face and neck, he forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her the best he could with a dragon's mouth. He could feel Angelina trying to fight him off, pushing his head away from her but it just made Harry and the dragon within him want her even more. She looked down to her friends for help but they didn't do anything but alternate between staring at her and the tube of meat swinging between Harry's legs, still not over being fucked silly to be of any use and fearing what Harry would do to them if they took away his prey, so any lingering thoughts of assistance were gone before they could form.

Still holding her neck, Harry licked her breasts, twisting his long tongue around her breast and nipple. With his free clawed hand he stroked the outside of Angelina's pussy. Eyes widening, Angelina pleaded, "Please no, don't do it, I'm sorry, I'll do anything, but please don't put that claw into me!" Knowing he could do some serious damage fingering her with his claw, he cast a wandless spell, forming a blunt barrier around a finger before he started to push it in and out of her pussy, whilst using an unprotected finger to scrape through her butt cheeks, forming swallow cuts. His ploy worked, the pain in her backside masked the lack of pain in her pussy and she started freaking out. She screamed out in terror at the imaginary damage being done to her vagina, as conflicting signals of pleasure and pain reached her brain.

Angelina moaned in pain and disappointment as he pulled his finger out of her, stopped clawing her bum and licking her chest and nipples. Seeing her cum covering his hand, he lowered it to Katie as he cancelled his blunting spell and said, "Angelina's dirtied my claw, clean it up."

Carefully to not cut her tongue Katie started to lick his fingers, and after a few seconds Harry pulled his hand away and gestured towards Alicia to do the same. Finished cleaning his claw they started to lick his cock again, which was dribbling a steady and unbroken stream of pre-cum onto the floor between his legs. Smirking as he looked Angelina in the eyes he said, "You think you're good with controlling people but you're not, you should have known how to control me before you even tried. You assumed I was like every other man you've come across, and that's why you failed. I know how to control you, however, it is the same way I'm controlling Alicia and Katie."

"So? What's your point, Potter?"Angelina demanded, still afraid of what was going on, but facing her fears.

"Some people can be controlled through lust, some through fear but sometimes it's better to use both." Pausing he trailed his tail under Alicia's arms and then up around her neck before lifting her until her face has level with his. Stroking Alicia's face with his free hand he softly asked, "You are afraid of me, aren't you, little one?" She nodded so he continued, "But you're also turned on by this, aren't you?Would you like me to fuck you?" He asked as he lowered his claw to her pussy and started to rub the back of his fingers against it, the scales grinding against her clit almost painfully. "Please, Harry,"Alicia replied, he lowered her back to the ground before he turned at looked at Angelina again, "You use lust because it's the best weapon you have against men, I use lust and fear, after all I get the same options as you do, but fear allows for different possibilities. Just look at the wonders that fear did for Luna, up until recently she was picked on and used but thanks to what I did to McQuillen, people now fear what I will do to them should they try and hurt her or any of my friends. So now my friends are safe for the time being. Well, until someone gains the balls to try something, but can you see that happening anytime soon?"

Pausing to gather his thoughts he decided to offer her his protection, even after what she had done, it wouldn't however come without string attached. "If you had come to me a week ago and offered to fuck me for my protection, I would have agreed, it's not as if I would have turned down three hot girls. But now, after trying to control me, well maybe a bit of punishment is due first…"

Before Angelina could say anything Harry forcibly stuck his tongue into her mouth again and kissed her. He started rubbing her pussy again, careful not to cut her. If she started struggling again he would take it as a sign she didn't want his protection and stop, he wasn't going to rape a girl for trying to control him after all. He felt her spread her legs slightly and her crotch twitched forwards involuntarily and he smiled into her mouth.

After a few moments of kissing Angelina, he pulled back and looked down at the other two girls "Would you two like to help take care of Angelina for me? Help me get her ready." Both nodded, having made up their minds about following him after he'd filled their wombs with a load of cum. Seeing how powerful he was, magically and physically, was just icing on the cake as far as they were concerned. He was their leader now, no ifs or buts, so they both stood ready for his orders.

Looking at Angelina Harry spoke with conviction, "If you struggle or run you'll never have my protection, accept my punishment and we'll discuss your future afterward…" Before lowering Angelina to the ground and releasing her.

Fearing what Harry would do to her but wanting his protection she did nothing as her two friends took turns kissing her. The one which wasn't ravaging her lips was busy playing with her breasts. Harry had dropped to his knees and started using his lizard tongue on her pussy. She realized that Harry was right, using lust and fear together had allowed Harry to get her friends to do whatever he wanted. What was worse, she was enjoying what the three were doing to her and couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

With the three of them stimulating her it wasn't long before Angelina could feel her orgasm approaching. As Katie kissed her again, exploring her mouth with her own tongue, she whined in disappointment as she felt Harry's mouth leave her pussy, only to moan in appreciation as she felt another tongue thrust into her. Nearing her peak she started to grind her crotch into Alicia's mouth only to groan out in frustration as the sensations disappeared, sputtering, "What the fuck!" She could hear Harry chuckling. "Oh, found that, did you,you currently can't cum, until I allow it. You didn't think your punishment would be this easy, did you? Oh no, I'm going to send you from peak to peak, never allowing you to cum until you beg me to fuck you." It was a nifty spell he'd found within one of Slytherin's spell books, she wouldn't be able to cum until she had his sperm inside her womb. "Girls, why don't you lay her on the floor and continue?" Harry said and then watched as Angelina was dragged to the ground, Katie settling her pussy onto her mouth as Alicia knelt between her legs and started to attack her pussy with her fingers and mouth.

Appreciating the view of the three girls for a few seconds, he decided it was time for his own pleasure and moved behind Alicia. Keeping her mouth in position on Angelina's pussyhe pulled her hips so that her bum was raised high into the air, her glistening pussy easily accessible. Casting a wandless spell on Alicia that would allow her pussy to stretch to accommodate him, he started rubbing the flared bulbous head of his cock up and down her pussy lips, coating it in her juices. Once the head was dripping he started to slowly push into her, feeding her pussy inch after inch of his huge cock, before withdrawing until just her lips were wrapped around his glans, before then feeding more of his eighteen inch monster into her. He started to fuck in and out of her tight pussy. With each downwards thrust he battered at her cervix, demanding entrance into her womb, as the ribs on his dick pushed out into her channel. He could see that each time he hammered home he pushed Alicia's tongue further into Angelina, her hand having moved to Angelina's hips for a better grip. Pounding away at Alicia he felt her orgasm around him, her juices covering his cock as her cervix fluttered open and closed as he hammered into it. Seeing the opportunity to finally get every inch of his cock inside of her, he pulled all the way back before he surged forward, his cock head and several inches breaching her cervix and settling into her womb. Alicia squealed, Harry's spell cancelling any pain she would have felt from Harry action, and it was all she could do to keep up her task of licking her ex-leader as Harry started pounding into her again.

Angelina was in hell, each time she reached her peak it disappeared, and each time it took her longer to reach it. She knew all she had to do was beg Harry to allow her to cum, to allow him to fuck her but she couldn't do that, it would mean he would win, and that he controlled her and she couldn't allow that, her pride wouldn't allow it.

With a growl Harry lost himself to his dragon instincts and with each stroke into Alicia he could see her stomach distending, and then finally with a loud roar, which sent shivers down the other two girls'spines, he gripped Alicia's hips tightly, pulling her back while he thrust forward. Katie sat back on her heels, wide-eyed, which allowed Angelina to see the bulge in Alicia's stomach expand as Harry began unloading a massive torrent of cum into her womb.

His roar tapering off, Harry pulled his cock from Alicia's abused pussy. She collapsed onto her back, glassy eyed, her hips still thrusting at his phantom cock as a puddle of his cum started to form under her as it poured out of her gaping womb. Not wasting a second Harry moved until he was behind Katie, pushing her head into Angelina's pussy, Angelina could see his huge dick sticky with his cum as he lined himself up with Katie's entrance.

Ten minutes later, after Harry pumped an equally large amount of sperm into Katie and onto her face Angelina was going nuts. She thought she could fight it, not give in to Harry, but she'd lost count of the number of times she'd nearly orgasmed. Her body couldn't take any more of it she needed release, and as Katie's slumped off her she finally had her chance. "Please, Harry, allow me to cum,please,I can't take anymore of this! Please let me cum!" Angelina begged huskily, her body almost in agony due to the lack of release for so long, "I'm sorry that me and my friends tried to control you, I'll do anything you want, but please let me cum!"

Harry chuckled, triumph clear in his voice as he said, "Well you know what to do…" Angelina rolled over onto her front, before raising her bum, head pressed to the floor in submission. She looked over her shoulder, thrusting her hips back at an imaginary cock she begged, "Please Harry, fuck my pussy, fill me full of your cum, take me, use me!" Kneeling behind her he learned over and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipples. Rubbing his cock against her slit Angelina could feel his hot breath in her ear as he demanded, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Harry, I belong to you! Please fuck me, fuck my pussy and let me cum, use me any way you like. But please let me cum." She whined before moaning in appreciation as he slippedthe head of his prick into her. She gasped, barely feeling the large deal of pain it created due to her current state, but Harry idly cast the same spell he'd hit the other two with. He pushed himself until the head of his member was pressing against her womb. Wanting to make sure that his dominance was clear he gripped her hips tighter and put more and more force behind his hips until his cock breached her cervix using brute force, jumping forward into her womb where it hit the top, causing the girl to let out the same distinctive squeal the other two had. He then held himself there, deep within her and growled, "You belong to me now, I've claimed you like no other man has, you do what I say, when I say, understand?"

"Yes, Harry, anything, Harry,please fuck me!" Angelina yelled her compliance and with it Harry began short vicious little thrusts that caused his prick to hit the top of her womb,"Oh Merlin! Harry, nearly there, please let me cum!" She yelled as her stomach bulged as his ribbed member stabbed at her.

"You won't cum until I do." Harry growled at her, his hands kneading her breasts as he moaned in pleasure as Angelina's pussy started to rhythmically contract around his prick, trying to coax the cum from it, "Please, Harry, give it to me, I'm close, so close! I want your spunk, spray my insides with your seed!"

Feeling Harry's tempo increase, Angelina pushed back at him, her only thoughts of getting him to cum in her, she needed it, she wanted it and then he stiffened behind her, a roar loosing itself from his throat. As the first spurt of cum hit the back of her womb a switch in her head went as she came; every orgasm she'd been denied suddenly arrived all but shattering her mind as they hit her at once. Mindlessly groaning his name her pussy milked him for all he was worth. She could feel her womb expand, trying to contain all his seed as she saw stars in her eyes, the pleasure becoming all consuming, and then she saw nothing but blackness as she fainted.


	10. Min 1

Laying her robes across the back of her chair she sat down, closing her eyes she raised a hand to her breast and started to knead and then tweak her nipple. She couldn't help herself and started to imagine the father of her baby, a vague image of a young man in Gryffindor robes appearing. Spreading her leg she sighed as she ran a finger up and down her damp knickers, imagining her lover touching her. She pulled her knickers aside as she trust a finger inside herself, she could fell him trusting into her, his black hair damp with sweat, green eyes staring into her own. Moaning as she inserted another finger into her wet pussy she had a shiver of delight as the imaginary man above her solidified into Harry Potter.

Harry smiled as he could hear Minerva moaning though the closed door, opening it he slipped into the classroom, quietly closing it behind him. Shedding his clothing he could see her, legs spread, fingering herself obscenely as she massaged her breasts, head tipped back moaning loudly in pleasure. Hearing her moan made his balls ache for release as his cock quickly began to harden, thinking she wouldn't fuck him as a human yet he shifted to his Catboy form, cancelling his Disillusion Charm he growled out his desire to his mate as he made his way towards her.

Distracted by pleasuring herself Minerva didn't hear anyone enter the classroom, it was only when she heard the well known growl of the Kneazle she submitted to nightly did she realize she wasn't alone. Hearing another low hiss ordering her to get into the mating position, she didn't think as she stood and then bent herself across her desk, legs spread, completely open so her Mate could take her as he normally did.

"Mmmm." Minerva moaned out seeing the Catboy walking towards her, he was about 5" 5' and covered in black fur. She studied his face trying to place it but it only reminded her of her Kneazle lover. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled lower, taking in his toned chest before moving lower still to the large thick piece of meat swing between his legs. Biting her lip as see imagined it inside her she suppressed a groan of need before moving her hips from side to side in excitement. She'd ask him who he was later, she didn't need to know now it could wait until he was done.

Walking around Minerva Harry squatted behind her so he could see her wet and ready pussy, the lips were open before him, displaying her desire. He couldn't help himself as he moved his head forward burying his nose into her cunt, taking in her scent. Breathing deeply as she pushed her pussy back onto his face, she smelled the same as when she was a Maine Coon and her scent, like always, went straight to his cock, making him rock hard.

Lemon Begins! (Skip if you don't want to read or under eighteen!)

Moaning as the Catboy pressed his nose into her wet pussy and then licked his rough up her lips, tasting her. She thrust back at him, enticing him to mount her. A small part of her brain that wasn't numbed by everything that was happening was unsure about whether he was a human Animagus or not, he'd just checked her to see if she was fertile still. It could be that he was a Kneazle that had gotten so powerful that it could become a human hybrid somehow. It was the only option that made sense, she would have known if a student was a Kneazle Animagus, it was her after all that normally helped students become an Animagi. Resolving the dilemma of sleeping with a student in her mind she would allow him to continue, she needed this, so her mind allowed her to think whatever it needed so she could carry on without fear or guilt getting in the way.

Standing behind her Harry rubbed his cock head up and down her leaking pussy covering it in her juices. He had questions he wanted to ask her, but for now they could wait. He had a wet and willing bitch in front of him and with his balls aching the way they were he need to sate his desire before talking or it would only distract him. Pressing his cock so that it rested between her pussy lips he bent over her, covering her hand with his own pulling his hips up and gently thrusting into her.

"Ohhhh, more, please!" Minerva moaned as the Kneazle slowly pushed his cock into her. Like the first time she'd had sex with him as a Marine Coon, his cock was touching places inside her never touched before, she could feel her pussy stretching as he pushed into her. "Oh! Merlin!" She grunted out as she orgasmed around his prick, her juices dribbling out onto the rest of his length. She could feel bumps and fleshy hocks along his length and with each twitch of her pussy she seemed to pull his member deeper inside her channel.

Grunting in pleasure as his bitch came, he exhaled heavily as the head of his prick touched her cervix. He started to lick and nuzzle her shoulder as he thrust his member within her.

"Ohhhh Merlin! Fuck me!" Minerva moaned and hissed as Harry slammed his member into her, each time his thick cock head trying to pierce her cervix and enter her womb. She could hear the slapping of his large heavy balls against her and whimpered out, "So good!"

Lost in a haze of pleasure Harry growled with desire as he felt his bitch stiffen under him once more and then her wetness run down his length and fly off his balls as they swung back and forth with his demanding trusts. Finally being pushed over the edge by her coaxing pussy he bit down onto her should, tasting blood as he push his cock as deeply as possible into her as he started to fill her channel with his hot sticky seed.

"Fuck!" Minerva gasped out felling him bit into her shoulder, only to grunt as her channel seemed to fill with his spunk. "Ohhh!" She shuddered out as she orgasm heavily around his invading prick. She could feel him continue to spray more and more of his semen into her and she shuddered again as his spunk ran out of her pussy, onto her desk and down his length, covering his balls.

After some time his dick stopped twitching and he started to lick and clean the new bite mark on her shoulder, jumping in surprise as she heard a murmured, "Sorry." behind her she luxuriated in the feeling of being full of cum and contentment as her mate slowly cleaned her wound. Groaning aloud in disappointment she felt him withdraw from her and sit heavily in the chair behind her. As she'd been trained she stood and then turned before kneeling between his legs. She buried her face into his crotch as she began to clean the combined juices off both his cock and balls as a steady flow of his spunk escaped from her abused pussy, running down her thighs leaving a sticky mess before forming a pool between her legs.

After a while of sitting in silence Minerva eventually raised her head and asked, "Who are you?"

Looking down at her Harry caressed her face and then in a rough voice, to disguise who he was said, "To you, I'm your mate." He heard her gasp at his simple answer and then continued, "I have marked you as mine. I know this because I can sense my mark on you, just like I feel the mark from my other Mate. As for my name, for now until I think you're ready to know it, you can call me Alpha. What I say goes and what I want from you I shall take." Pulling her up into his lap, resting his hands on her bum as she straddled him, he kissed her lips hungrily. Even though she was now thinking more clearly Minerva didn't try to fight back, she'd already submitted herself to him as a Kneazle so it was automatic to submit to him again, even if he was in a different form.

Just as Minerva was getting into the kiss, the human Kneazle pulled away from her and started licking her face, neck and shoulders. She heard him purr as he asked, "Now tell me my newest Mate, why is it you look younger now then you normally do?"

"Alpha," Minerva began, shocked at how right it felt calling him this, "When a witch or wizard turn twenty or so they begin to age much slower. For an average witch or wizard, they can normally live up 'til they're one hundred and fifty, or longer if they stay healthy. Physically however it isn't in till the end of our lives that we start looking our ages. At sixty and they might look forty, at a hundred; fifty and at a hundred and sixty; probably around ninetyish." She paused to shudder as she felt a very warm appendage pressing itself against her thigh, erect again.

"An above average witches and wizards, like me, can live up to around two hundred, or longer depending how powerful we are and if they stay healthy. We age a lot more slowly, but how much depends on the amount of magic we have. I'm sixty years old, but as you can see I only look thirty and have for the last six years, at a hundred I'll probably look forty and then at a hundred and fifty only fifty. It's the reason for the Glamour charms, it's a long story but we, the Professors of Hogwarts, started doing it in the first place so that Muggleborn and Muggle Raised students would respect the Professors, as they wouldn't respect Professors that looked barely old enough to be out of school. Students then started doing it because they saw it as a test of their skill, and it eventually it became just another one of the silly traditions of our world.

"For those who are very powerful, it is said they can live up to at least two hundred and fifty years old, and it's rumoured that a extraordinary powerful witch or wizard can live for many more centuries. Alpha, do you have a reason for taking me now, instead of waiting for me to come to you later tonight?"

Harry chuckled, filing that interesting titbit of information away for future musing. He would need to research a charm that could see passed the Glamours. Who knew how many attractive women were passing him by because they were hiding behind visages of something else? "I discovered you in the corridor with your Glamours down, they had been hiding you from me when you weren't a cat, I couldn't sense my mark on you." Stopping he nuzzled her shoulder and neck again before slipping two fingers into her sloppy pussy as she moaned into his ear. "I would be lying if your beauty didn't play a part in me deciding on this course of action. Can you say you regret it though?" His fingers were still working her over, he hit a particularly sensitive spot just as he finished speaking, causing her to moan loudly. "N - no." She stuttered as she was pushed closer to her impending climax.

Picking her up as he stood, he placed her down on her on her desk before looking her over. He could see her firm C-cup breast, nipples erect, and then looking down Minerva spread her legs wide as she felt his gaze. Her pussy was hairless, lips red, wet and open. He could see his sperm still dribbling out of her, sticking to her crotch and inner tights. Placing a hand on her pussy he inserted two fingers and thrusting them in and out of her as ground his palm into her clit, he growled down at her. "You're mine, you belong to me!" He growled.

Minerva arched her back and thrusting her breast towards him, eyes heavy she moaned out, "Mmmm! I'm yours, always yours." Smirking Harry pulled his hand away and then rubbed the head of his erect cock up and down her pussy lips once more asked, "What do you want kitten?"

Shivering at the feel of the large head of his prick touching her again, she let loose the whine that bubbled fourth from the back of her throat before answering, "Cock, your big thick cock in me!"

Grinning he began to massage her breasts, kissing and teasing her, he wanted her to call his name, his true name to her; Alpha, and then beg him to take her. Pulling back as she squirmed under him he continued massaging her breasts as he rubbed his length against her pussy lips as he pinched as twisted her nipples.

"Mmmm." Minerva moaned in pleasure as he played with her body, she wanted nothing more than for her Alpha to fuck her again. She gasped as he placed the head of his prick at her entrance, before pushing forwards just enough so the big cock head slipped thought her pussy lips.

Pulling back so his cock barely in her he stopped and demanding, "Beg for it"

"Please fuck me! Take me! Make me yours!" Minerva gasped out in frustration.

"No, no, no," Harry chided as he pulled his hips back and once again stated fingering her, "You don't sound like you really want me to fuck you."

"Please fuck me, I'll do anything you say, but please fuck me!" Minerva whimpered.

Her mind was blank for a few moments with Harry's finger fucking but this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted his cock within her, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy and beyond as his balls slapped against her arse. As she orgasmed, she realized what he wanted; spraying his hand with her juices she cried out, "Please Alpha, fuck me! Fill me with you seed so its drips out of me again! Take me! Use me! Make me truly yours!"

That was all Harry needed to hear, he smiled and position his prick once more at her entrance he pushed forwards. This time he didn't stop at just the head, he slammed his entire length into her, not stopping until his balls slapped loudly against her bum.

He started to pump in and out of her slowly, causing Minerva to whine at the pace. He watched her breasts jiggling about on her chest each time he buried himself fully within her. Grunting, he growled down at her, "Who do you belong to!"

"You Alpha, you! Ram your cock into me please Alpha! Oh! Yes! Fuck your kitten!" Minerva groaned out her legs coming up to lock around him bum, trying to urge him on.

"Your such a hot fucking bitch!" Harry grunted out at her, his thrusting picking up speed and power, until he was slamming all ten inches into her.

"Ohhhhmmmm!" Minerva orgasmed loudly, her fingers racking down his back, her pussy convulsing as he rammed his dick home again and again.

Grunting as he felt her orgasm Harry continued to thrust into her, he looked down to watch his big, thick ten inch dick sliding rapidly in and out of her tightening pussy as his balls slapped against her arse, the clapping sound adding to the moans he drew from her throat with his actions.

"Ohhhh! Hammer that big dick into my tight little pussy! Fuck your kitten! OH YES! Like that! Use me! OHHHMmmm!" Minerva groaned loudly as she continued thrusting herself back onto his invading rod. "OHHHH! Fuck me! Shoot all of your fucking seed into me! Fill me! OH FUCK! That's so good! OH! YES! Alpha! I'm cumming!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Harry's own orgasm approaching, his thrusts got harder, faster and more demanding, his hips pounded into her as the head of his cock repeatedly hit her cervix, demanding entrance. Minerva moaned and squeaked under him as he ravaged her pussy, urging him on. He growled, still hammering away at her cervix, holding off his orgasm, wanting to wait until he pierced it, wanting to ensure the best chance of breading his bitch. With one final growl of frustration as his self control failed him, her inner walls spasmed once more around him and he came. He continued to ram his ten inch prick roughly into her tight pussy and he pumped what felt like the biggest load of hot sticky white cum ever into her, filling her with his sperm.

Locking her legs round her Alpha's bum Minerva moaned, "Mmmm Alpha~." As she felt his large balls resting on her arse contract again and again, filling her full of his seed. She could feel it start to trickle out, over his balls and down her bum onto the homework she'd been marking, as it spread over her desk.


End file.
